Les six royaumes de Pain de Fairy tail
by Traingorb
Summary: Nagato est ramené a la vie par Kami dans le monde de Fairy tail Nagato puissant
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre : 1 **

**Je ne possède pas Naruto et Fairy tail, ou autre fiction **

**Tout d'abord, ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je suis ouvert à toute critique pour améliorer mon écriture, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Pour le jumelage pas de harem, je pense à Nagato x Mirajane .**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez**

**" parle "**

_**"pense "**_

**Début** :

* * *

Nagato POV

" Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? »"

"T'es tu assez reposé ? " Une voix désincarné me demanda

" Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? "

" Je suis Kami, vous êtes dans le totsuka-no-tsurugi "

Mes souvenirs me revinrent de la bataille avec Naruto puis l'utilisation du gedo rinne tensei, puis le combat dans sa forme edo tensei et son scellement dans la légendaire gourde de totsuka, "pourquoi suis je là ? Je sais que malgré le fait d'avoir ramené tout Konoha a la vie sa ne change rien a mes crimes. "

" Hmm, en faites j'ai une proposition a te faire , tu vois j'ai pu voir ton désir de paix malgré tout tes actes et je suis prêtes à te donner une seconde chance dans un autre monde, qu'en pense-tu ? "

"Pourquoi mes crimes ne seront nullement expier en changeant de monde, je ne ferai que fuir. "

" Ce monde n'a pas besoin de toi et ta vie a trop était tourmenté par la guerre, je te propose donc à aller dans un monde où le chakra n'existe pas, ni les ninjas, ce monde est peuplé de créature divine, de démon, de dragon et de mage, la magie y remplace le chakra. Dans ce monde tu pourras prendre un nouveau départ et te faire de nouveau amis , tu as déjà payé pour tes crimes et si tu veux te racheté alors protège ce monde de toute tes forces. "

" J'accepte à conditions d'avoir les six corp de pain avec moi? "

" Le monde de Earthland ( je sais pas si sa s' écrit ainsi ), comme je te l'ai déjà dis c'est un monde de magie mais tu y gardera toute tes capacités mais malheureusement te ramener à la vie te rendra à ton état au moment de ta mort, je ne peux pas te soigner, peut être tu y trouvera un moyen dans ce monde, je vais te laisser emporter les six corp de pain que tu utiliser a l'époque et multiplié ton chakra par 10, j'espère que tu aura le bonheur que tu mérite Nagato Uzumaki. "

" Je comprend, merci pour tout "

" Va à présent , je vais remettre les tiges de chakra pour que tu vive mais tu va devoir obtenir de l'aide pour te mouvoir, je vais t'envoyer a une personne qui comme toi viens d'un autre monde "

Puis une lumière aveugla Nagato.

* * *

Earthland

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il se trouvé allonger sur le ventre dans une forêt, la lumière du soleil brillé sur lui, essayant de bouger il ressentait une grande douleur dans le dos qui lui arrache un cri d'agonie, il regarda alors a sa droite et vis un rouleau avec le Kanji pour PAIN. Il devina que sa devait être les 6 corps de pain, il entendit alors un bruissement regardant à sa gauche il vit une vieille femme aux cheveux rose avec un manteau rouge avec des sortes de dents qui sortaient du col.

La vieille dame choquer de voir un jeune homme aussi blessé lui demanda " Qui êtes vous? Qu'avez vous fait pour finir dans cet etat ? "

Nagato gémit de douleur avant de déclaré " Je m'appelle Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki, je viens d'un autre pays non répertorier sur les cartes malheureusement je suis tombé sur une mauvaise rencontre "

La vieille dame marmona quelque chose avant de répondre " Je m'appelle Porlyusica laissé moi vous ramenez chez moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire et vous me me dirai ce qui vous amener jusqu'à là et comment vous avez fini comme ça" elle commença à soulever Nagato qui était très léger a son grand étonnement " Bien allons-y "

Nagato gémit avant de déclarait " bien mais quoi que vous faites ne retirez pas ces tiges elles sont la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie " La dame au cheveux rose haleta " Je l'ai ai eu en utilisant un sort qui sacrifie une parti de mon espérance de vie et c'est ma récompense, d'où je viens , mais je voulais la paix car notre monde était déchiré par la guerre, j'ai donc créé une organisation pour établir la paix, mais un jour un homme à kidnappé une de mes amie Konan est son nom ce jour là en allant la sauver on m'a demander de tuer mon meilleur amis et co-fondateur de notre organisation Yahiko je ne pouvais pas mais il c'est jeté sur mon arme " Nagato commença à pleurer " puis je suis devenue fous, j'ai invoquer une grande statue qui a tuer la plupart des personnes présente mais qui m'a rendu ainsi " Nagato rajouta mentalement "_ Je ne pense pas que lui révélé mon passé criminel est utile "._

La vieille femme choqué d'apprendre tout sa déclare " c'est pourquoi je déteste les humains , je vais vous aidez et contacter un vieil ami à moi après sa je veux plus te revoir suis-je clair ? "

" Bien "sourit Nagato avant de succomber à l'inconscience

* * *

**Premier chapitre merci des commentaires et/ou critiques**

**Je rappelle que c'est ma première fic et je sais pas ce que vous en pensez **

**Pour ceux qui ce demande pourquoi Kami ne peut pas soigner Nagato c'est simple, Kami le ramène à la vie et le sort de totsuka, sa lui prend énormément d'énergie, de plus j'aime beaucoup incorporé les six royaumes de pain dans fairy tail.**

**Nagato sera extrêmement fort étant donner qu'il reste aussi fort que dans l'attaque de konoha et son chakra et multiplier par dix mais son vrai corps sera très faible **

**Pain sera très fort et gardera son complexe divin son premier adversaire sérieux sera sûrement José ou Hadès**

**Merci de m'aider à trouver titre pour Nagato j'avais pour idée the god of pain de fairy tail**

**Mais si vous avez mieux je prend **

**Devrais-t-il être saint sorcier ? **

**Devrais-t-il apprendre la magie ? Si oui laquelle ?**

**Merci à vous de votre lecture j'espère que sa plaît à certains**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je ne possède ni naruto ni fairy tail ni toute autre fiction

Je suis toujours ouvert à la critique comme le chapitre précédent

"Parle"

'Pense'

* * *

Début: POV Makarov

* * *

Un vieil homme marchait dans une forêt perdue dans sa pensée cet homme est plutôt petit pour son grand âge, il porte un chapeau orange avec une grande oreille et un gilet orange accompagné d'un t-shirt blanc avec le symbole de fairy tail c'est le Sandaime maitre de fairy tail Makarov Dreyar et le 5 ème mage le plus puissant de fioré.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la maison (plutôt une cabane) de Porlyusica il l'a vis avec un air inquiet 'que peut-il bien l'inquiéter autant?' Je pensais

"Ah Makarov, suis moi à l'intérieur " en entrant à l'intérieur je vis est un jeune homme roux avec de grandes tiges de métal et qui a l'air de souffrir étonné je me suis exclamé " Qu'est-ce que? Porlyusica que lui est-il arrivé? "

"De ce que j'ai compris il vient d'un pays où la magie n'existe pas mais qui étaient remplacer par le chakra il aurait utiliser une technique dangereuse pour finir ainsi"

"Peut tu le guérir ?"

"Malheureusement non mais j'ai également trouvé ce rouleau étrange près de lui et il est impossible de l'ouvrir, une idée?"

Je prends le rouleau et commence à l'examiner avant de déclarer "je n'ai jamais vu ce même symbole (le kanji) est dans une langue inconnue, peut-il nous comprendre ou est-il même réveiller?"

Porlyusica soupire avant de hochet la tête "oui j'ai discuter un peu avec lui et il devrait ce réveiller, comme vous vous en doutez ces tiges en métal lui permet de restez en vie" au même moment la tête rouge ce réveilla et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je suis choqué de voir ses yeux, des yeux violets avec des cercles noirs autour de l'iris (rinnegan), sortant de ma stupeur je lui demande "comment allez-vous? Je suis Makarov Dreyar actuel maître de la guilde de fairy tail "je lui ai donné un sourire sincère

"Bonjour je vais bien, je suis Uzumaki Nagato, je viens de très loin, dites-moi quesqu'un maître de guilde? Et qu'est donc donc fairy tail?"

J'étais étonné de son manque d'information "au sujet de la guilde, les maîtres de la guilde sont les représentants des guildes, chaque guilde à un maître, je suis le maître de fairy tail, les guildes sont un groupe de personnes qui entreprennent des missions attribuées par des civils ou le conseil de la magie, quand une guilde enfreint les règles du conseil elle-même alors ces guildes deviennent noires alors que les autres sont appelées guilde juridique les guildes noirs sont ceux qui entreprennent des missions d'assassinat et autre sale boulot, fairy tail est une guilde juridique, comprenez vous? " je le voyais acquiescer alors je lui demanda "que t'es tu arrivé mon garçons?"

Nagato soupira sachant qu'il devrait au moins declaré la vérité a quelqu'un il déclara alors, je viens d'un autre pays appelé les nations élémentaires" me voyant froncer les sourcils ils ce repris " vous ne connaissez sans doute pas car ce n'est pas répertorié sur vos cartes, en faites je viens d'un autre monde, j'ai était ramené a la vie par une divinité pour une nouvelle chance, sachez le j'ai tuer beaucoup de gens en croyant agir pour la paix alors que j'était utilisée pour un projet de domination à la fin de ma vie j'ai ramené des gens à la vie en espoir de me racheté, mais un jour quelqu'un utilisa une technique, un jutsu" je leva un sourcil devant ce mot " vous ne connaissez peut être pas" repris Nagato" un jutsu et une technique utilisant le chakra qui est fait d'énergie physique et d'énergie spirituelle, ce jutsu a pour but de ramener les âmes des morts a la vie et les forcer à ce battre pour vous, j'ai alors était scellé dans une gourde c'est gourde est la totsuka-no-tsurugi un arme qui scelle tout ce qu'elle transperce, C' est alors que Kami m'a approché et m'a envoyer dans ce monde pour expier mes crimes."

J'était sidéré par cette histoire mais me rappelant d'un certains mage mystérieux je su qu'il ne mentait pas j'ai pris alors une décision mais avant " cela ne répond pas comment tu as reçu tes blessures"

" Oh oui lorsque j'était plus jeune j'ai créé une organisation avec un but de paix mais un jour le chef de mon village et kidnappé une amie à moi, Yahiko mon meilleur ami et moi même somme allé la délivré mais pour sa vie l'un de nous devais tuer l'autre " je pouvais alors voir la tristesse dans ses yeux " je ne pouvais pas tuer Yahiko, alors il a sauté sur mon arme et est mort, par colère j'ai invoqué une statue qui a tué presque tout le monde et j'ai sauvé mon amie Konan mais les conséquence sont c'est tiges"

J'étais triste de savoir que tant de choix était arrivé à cette personne mais que je demandais comme il a fait pour battre ce que je viens de le faire.

"Si ce n'est pas déranger, comment tu vas battre avec ce corps?"

"Ne répétez jamais ce que vous avez fait" j'acquiesce avec ce qui est étrangement "mes yeux sont un double sens. , de contrôler la gravité, de lire l'âme des gens avant de leur arracher "je déglutit this information", le roi de l'enfer lui-même, de transformer mon corps en armes et d'absorber le chakra de personnes autour de moi , la dernière utilise ma propre vie pour ramener les autres à la vie "

"Je vois, mais comment vous battez-vous?" Je demande

Elle vous permet de contrôler six corps en leur confiant chacun six capacités. 6 vues différentes de ce parchemin entre les six corps que j'utilisais avant ma mort

"Je vois bien que contrôlé six corps décédé me semble assez glauque, je propose de rejoindre fairy tail, tu y trouvera une famille, avec qui rire et pleurer, oublie le passé et le présent"

Nagato choqué d'entendre les paroles du maître qui demandait tout de même "comment puis-je vous aider dans mon état une distance à parcourir pour les corps à distance, il ne peut pas dépasser les 15 km (je n'ai pas de vrai référence) "

"Comment fais-tu dans ton ancien monde?"

"J'avais un dispositif permettant de me déplacer mais mon partenaire était faible"

"alors on va recrée ce dispositif"

Choqué Nagato à quand même annoncer "j'accepte mais je ne laisserai pas voir la guilde mon vrai corps en tant que maître principal de Pain qui est mon ancien ami Yahiko"

"c'est ton choix mais la guilde devra voir ton vrai corps un jour et qui est ce Pain?"

"Pain est le nom des six corps ils sont tous Pain"

* * *

Temps passe 2 semaine

* * *

Nagato POV

Le dispositif est enfin identique à l'ancien, il m'était possible de se déplacer avec peu de difficulté.

J'avais aussi reçu ma marque de fée elle était sur mon coeur en violet avec un petit trait noir ressemblant un peu à cercles (imaginez le rinnegan sur le logo fée queue) J'avais montré ma capacité à Makarov qui était étonné de mes capacités surtout après que lui et moi avons découvert que la capacité d'absorber le chakra me permet aussi d'absorber la magie.

Aujourd'hui est le jour où Pain va apparaître à Fairy tail.

* * *

Changement de scène

* * *

POV Pain (Yahiko parle généralement)

On a pu distinguer six personnes devant les grands bâtiments de fée avec six personnes avec des cheveux oranges et des capes noirs avec des nuages rouges il avez tous des yeux violets avec des cercles noirs autour de la pupille, il portaient tous des piercings sur le visage et le corps.

Le premier avait les cheveux orange et courts il était le chemin principal ( Deva path ou encore Yahiko )

Le deuxième est la seule fille du groupe elle a les cheveux courts et orange ( Animal path )

Letroisième est un homme chauve avec des sortes de trait métallique sur la tête ( Asura pathpath )

Lequatrième et un homme au cheveux long ( Human path )

Le 5 ème avait 1 seul piercing dans chaque oreilles et des piercings sur chaque joues ( Preta path )

et enfin le 6 ème avait plusieurs piercings pointus dans chaque oreille ( jigokudo ou Naraka path).

(Si vous avez arrivez pas trop à voir je vous invite a regarder sur Internet qui sont beaucoup plus fiable que moi sur l'apparence ).

Pain commença à entrer dans le bâtiments de fairy tail avec le Deva path en tête de file.

* * *

A l'intérieur

* * *

Lorsque chaque Pain est entré dans le bâtiments Nagato lui même pouvait ressentir la chaleur que l'endroit dégagé un endroit ou appelée sa maison.

Lorsqu'ils regardaient la guilde il pouvait voir 2 étage , le rez-de-chaussée, ou tout les membres discutaient et l'étage complètement vide. Lorsque nous décidions d'avancer certains mages nous regardaient avec curiosités, les Pain ont alors remarqués plus loin deux jeunes adolescents/enfants un au cheveux roses et l'autre au cheveux noir il semblait ce disputer

"Hé tète à flamme, tu as encore détruit un moulin lors de ta mission quand va tu apprendre à ne pas tout détruire ?" Déclara l'homme au cheveux noir

"Et toi quand vas tu savoir garder tes fringues le glaçon ?" Répliqua celui au cheveux roses

"Natsu, Gray sa suffit nous avons de la visite " déclara une femme au cheveux roux portant une armure hearthkruz alors qu'elle regarder mon groupe et moi " bonjour est bienvenue dans la guilde de fairy tail" déclara la fille

Tout d'un coup un enfant au cheveux roses apparut devant nous " Hey moi c'est natsu êtes vous un mages ? Si oui combattez moi"

Deva path rit légèrement " je suis effectivement un mage, j'appartient même à cette guilde pour tout vous dire"

Derrière ces paroles chaque membre de fairy tail ce tourna vers le groupe aux cheveux oranges et au yeux étranges.

La fille au cheveux rouge perplexe demanda alors " et qui êtes vous ? Aucun de nous ne vous à vu dans la guilde, portait vous même l'emblème de la guilde ?".

Je vis Makarov s'approcher de nous " il a la marque de la guilde à cause de circonstance spécial vous ne l'avais jamais rencontré car il n'est membre que depuis 1 semaine.

"Super combat moi "

Deva path ce tourna vers Makarov " maître?"

Makarov acquiesce, au même moment Natsu tenta de frapper Deva path qui regarder toujours makarov

Tenta est bien le mot

Deva path esquiva d'un mouvement de la tête.

Toute la guilde regarder essayant de comprendre comment cette homme a esquivé Natsu sans même avoir à se retourner

Pendant ce temps Deva ce retourna et leva la paume de la main vers Natsu avant de cité " Shinra tensei " une onde de choc repoussant Natsu à travers le mur

La rousse regarda le Deva path "quel magie utiliser vous ? Oh et excuser je me suis pas présentée je suis Erza Scarlet et vous ? Êtes vous tous aussi fort ?"

Chaque Pain la regarda, la seule fille du groupe s'avança et annonce à la guilde "Nous sommes Pain"

Un mage au cheveux bleu foncé parle alors " Nous ? Comme dans plusieurs ?"

"Oui nous sommes tous Pain"

* * *

Chapitre 2 terminé

A l'avenir quand on parle d'un Pain en particulier il sera désigné par son nom ( Preta, Animal, ... )

Magie pour Nagato ?

Saint sorcier ?

Pain aura un complexe divin jusqu'a ce que Nagato guérisse

Ce qui devra attendre jusqu'à Wendy minimum

Le partenaire de Pain ? Mirajane ?

Je rappelle que Nagato est très faible et ne peut pas ce battre

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Naruto et fairy tail ou toute autre fic ne m'appartiennent pas .

J'ai oublié de préciser au chapitre précédent mais Lissanna n'a pas encore été envoyer à édolas

Pain aura pour partenaire mystogun au début

Makarov, mystogun et gildarts seront les seuls à connaître le passé de Nagato et la vérité sur Pain

"Parle"

'Pense'

* * *

Début Pain POV

* * *

"Nous sommes tous Pain "

Le silence était complet jusqu'à ce que Gray demande " comment c'est possible ? Vous êtes six jumeaux?"

Pain ne répondit pas, mais Naraka présente une quête au maitre avant de partir avec les autres chemins.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Nagato arriva au alentour du village de Rosemarie et active les corps de Pain avant de les envoyer au village

* * *

Arrivant devant la mairie de Rosemarie, Pain s'approchent de la personne qui à déposer la requête à fairy tail. S'approchant ils demandent " êtes vous le client de la quête d'extermination de wyverns, nous sommes Pain nous représentons fairy tail "

Le client étonné de voir autant de personne pour quelques wyverns répondit " C'est exacte, je suis Monsieur Carna, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer la direction des nids de wyverns."

Je le suivais jusqu'à une forêt " de l'autre côté de la forêt vous devriez trouvé une plateau rocheux avec quelque enclave, qui doivent faire office de nid aux Wyverns "

Deva fit un signe de tête avant de courir en avant suivis de chacun de ses chemins lorsqu'il arriva au plateau rocheux ils s'arrêtent et Asura passa devant avant d'attraper son bras droit et de le tirer révélant de nombreux missiles, peu après les missiles s'allument et partir tous en direction de chaque enclave explosant et ne laissant que plusieurs cratères là où ce trouver autrefois le plateau rocheux 'j'y ai mis trop de chakra je vais devoir travailler sur mon contrôle' Pain commence à partir lorsque le sol ce mis à trembler et qu'un grand Wyverns en sortie hurlant de colère

Ce retournant Deva déclare " je suis étonné que tu sois en vie mais peu importe " au même moment un oiseau vert portant un piercing dans le bec et portant le rinnegan griffe le dos du Wyverns le faisant atterrir, chaque chemins s'approchent pour finir le travail lorsque une série de 5 bâtons d'étrange tomba en cercle autour du Wyverns et une voix déclara " Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura" puis 5 cercle magique apparaisse au dessus de la bête avant qu'un faisceau de magie ne remonte à travers chaque cercle et ne laisse qu'un corp sans vie. Chaque Pain regarde le nouveau venu.

" Je suis mystogun, mage de fairy tail," il me remit alors une lettre avec le cachet du maître de fairy tail, il y avait écrit que tout comme moi Mystogun viens d'un autre monde mais que ce monde a crée un portail pour aspiré la magie appelé Anima, pour empêché cela il a rejoins fairy tail et ferme chaque Anima qu'il détecte et que personne à fairy tail n'a jamais vu son visage.

" je vois alors le maître t'as raconté le secret de Pain ?"

Mystogun confirma d'un signe de tête

" Alors suis nous jusqu'à mon vrai corps "

* * *

Mystogun POV

* * *

Je marchais à côté de Pain lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant une grotte nous en approchant j'ai remarquer que chaque Pain ce sont arrêté avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans une bouffé de fumé puis j'ai entendu une voix

" Bonjour Mystogun je suis Pain ou plutôt Uzumaki Nagato"

Me retournant j'ai vu un homme au cheveux roux dans une machine à quatre pattes avec plusieurs tiges de métal lui entrant dans le dos.

" Le maître m'a envoyé ici, nous connaissons tout les deux votre faiblesse, je te propose de faire équipe je protège ton vrai corp et Pain accomplit les missions."

Nagato leva un sourcil " Et l'Anima ?"

"Quand je devrais m'occuper de l'Anima tu pourras m'accompagner et me protéger sa évite que des mages noirs ou autre ne m'attaque."

" D'accord "

* * *

Time skip 1 mois

* * *

Après la première mission de Pain il revenait rarement à la guilde mais connaissait tout le monde de nom , chaque mission était sélectionné par Mystogun alors qu'il utilisé son sortilège de sommeil, personne n'était au courant du secret de Pain à part Mystogun, Makarov et Gildarts.

( Flashback début )

Alors que Mystogun et Nagato dans sa machine qui rentre de mission ils croisent un homme au cheveux orange, Mystogun s'en approche " Sa fait longtemps, Gildarts "

" Mystogun, et qui est cet homme au cheveux rouge ? "

Nagato silencieux continua à regarder la scène

" c'est Nagato, mon partenaire il est aussi connus comme Pain " Mystogun continua à lui expliquer comment Nagato et Pain sont lié et pourquoi ils faisaient équipé.

Gildarts s'approche alors de Nagato et ce présente comme l'as de Fairy tail, le plus fort des membres.

Nagato étonné acquiesce avant de partir avec Mystogun lorsque ils entendent Gildarts " Vous devriez rester a Fairy tail il va bientôt y a avoir les examens de rang S "

Mystogun acquiesce avant de partir avec Nagato en lui expliquant ce que sont les examens de rang S

( Flashback fin )

Pain était à la guilde et regarder la guilde dans un coin avec Mystogun " Nagato tu es prêt pour les examens ? "

Pain fit un signe de tête positif, au même moment le maître entonne son discours

" Mage de Fairy tail, vous êtes réunis pour voir qui a était sélectionné pour passé les examens de rang S, votre courage, votre force et votre coeur j'ai tout pris en compte et j'ai choisis les candidats suivant" ( Je vais pas m' embêter avec la description de chaque membre je suppose que chaque personne qui lis cette fic on déjà vu fairy tail ils ont la même apparence qu'ils avaient avant la supposée mort de Lissanna )

" Macao Combolt "

Macao donna un signe de tête

" Laxus dreyar "

Laxus donna un sourire arrogant en réponse

" Arzak Connel "

" Génial "

" Bixrow "

" super , super , super " ont chantés les totems qui flottaient autour de lui

" Mirajane Strauss "

En réponse elle donna un sourire démoniaque

" Et enfin Pain "

Au moment ou le nom de Pain a était prononcé plusieurs membre de la guilde ce sont plaints du fait que Pain représente six personnes mais Makarov les rassures

" Ne vous inquiétez pas seul un seul Pain à le droit de participer, retrouvez vous demain midi au port, Pain suivait moi "

Pain suis Makarov jusqu'à son bureau, et ferme la porte derrière lui

"Demain matin Mystogun va t'envoyer sur l'île Tenrô pour l'examen "

Pain acquiesce avant de partir à l'appartement ou réside Nagato

* * *

Le lendemain midi les candidats sont partis pour l'île Tenrô après avoir dis au revoir au reste de la guilde, Mirajane demande alors

" Maître je ne vois pas Pain, il ne vient pas ?"

" Pain est déjà sur l'ile pour des circonstances spéciales"

Mirajane acquiesce avant de commencer à réfléchir ' pourquoi à t'il des circonstances spéciales ? Pourquoi six personnes portes le même nom ? Que nous cache t'il ? ' alors qu'elle avait d'autre pensé similaire elle décida de confronté Pain a ce sujet plus tard et ce concentre sur l'examen.

Alors que les candidats débarquent sur l'île Deva ce trouvé sur la plage et personne d'autre était en vue.

" L' examen va commencer, tout d'abord cette examen ce fera en deux parties la première seront des combats dans certaines zones vous avez six grottes et trois combat auront lieu, une fois chaque combat terminer vous aurez le choix d'affronter moi même ou l'un des mages de rang S actuel c'est compris ? "

Tout le monde hocha la tête et partit dans une grotte.

* * *

POV Deva

* * *

Alors que je marche dans le grotte je vois une silhouette au loin qui cours vers moi, je m'arrête alors et attend, j'aperçois alors Mirajane

" Pain qui est tu réellement ?"

"Que veut tu dire par là ?"

"Sa fait un moment que je me demande mais pourquoi six personnes partages les mêmes traits et les même yeux étranges ? Ou encore les circonstances que le maître ne cessent de nous répéter ?"

Je rigole un moment voyant qu'elle avait raison "tu veux une réponse ? Bien bat moi, offre moi un bon combat et tu le saura mais si tu perd incline toi car tu verra le pouvoir d'un dieu " mes paroles avait l'air de surprendre Mirajane la voyant bouche bée mais elle ce reprit vite

Take over : Satan Soul

Une lumière violette brille sous la fille au cheveux de neige avant que sa forme de ne change, elle avait les cheveux qui défié la gravité une tenue rouge qui la laisse ouverte sur le ventre et cache à peine ses parties , une fissure apparue sur un de ces yeux, elle avait l'air démoniaque.

Je souris voyant sa

" Dieu contre Satan voyons qui est le plus fort "

Mirajane se précipita et me donna un coup de poing droit que je dévie de ma paume puis je sort un récepteur de chakra et le brise avant de la trancher sur l'abdomen laissant un peu de son sang tombé , elle commença alors a flotter avec des ailes qui lui sortent du dos puis à attirée de la magie dans ses mains et lancer l'énergie en un faisceau, je répondit en levant mes mains et cria " Shinra Tensei " une fois l'attaque bloqué je lève ma main gauche " bansho tenin " une force attractive attire Mirajane qui est choqué par ma technique alors que je me prépare à l'empaler avec un récepteur de chakra dans la main droite, elle me saisit la main droite avec sa queue et me repousse, décidant de plus perdre de temps je court vers elle et commence à enchaîner les coups à grande vitesse avant de la repousser avec un grand shinra tensei qui l'envoya au sol et la rend inconsciente.

Alors que je sort de la grotte je vis que tout les combat sont finis

Makarov parla alors " maintenant que Pain est la voici les gagnants Laxus à gagner contre Macao, Arzak à vaincu Bixrow et Pain à vaincu Mirajane"

" A présent chacun d'entre vous va choisir entre moi ou un mage de rang S à affronter "

Laxus fut le premier à s'avancer et demanda à affronter Gildarts qui peu après entra dans le zone de combat, lorsque Makarov annonça le début Laxus lança plusieurs éclair que Gildarts à détruit avec sa magie crash, Laxus qui commencer à s'énerver transforma son corp en éclair et commence à ce rapprocher de Gildarts puis donna plusieurs coup avant de charger plus de magie " La hallebarde de foudre" une grand coup de foudre tomba sur Gildarts qui ce retrouver avec quelque blessure au dessus d'un léger cratère " Pas mauvais ton sort mais il en faudra plus pour venir à bout de moi " Laxus choqué " impossible c'était mon sort le plus puissant " Gildarts a lancé une vague de magie crash qui propulse Laxus à travers quelque arbres les brisant au passages, Gildarts s'excuse d'avoir mis trop de magie auprès du maître alors que celui ci vérifie un Laxus inconscient.

Arzak s'avance et demande a combattre Mystogun qui s'approcha et planta c'est bâton devant lui " Bien je vais te montrer une magie unique " Arzak commence alors à sortir ces pistolets lorsqu'il entend " Matenrō " il ce retrouva alors propulsés à plusieurs millier de mètre du sol il commence a hurler lorsque des ceintures commence a le serrer Arzak commence à paniqué lorsque il voit le ciel ce faire ouvrir par un monstre a ce moment Arzak perd conscience et l'illusion est brisé .

Peu après Nagato arriva sur le champ de bataille car les autres candidats étaient inconscient, peu après Nagato donna son défi à Gildarts et invoque ses 6 chemins

Peu après que Makarov débute le combat, Asura path à fait le premier pas et court autour de Gildarts et tire plusieurs missiles sur Gildarts, pendant ce temps Animal path invoque un caméléon et entre dans sa bouche avant de devenir invisible, alors que Gildarts à résister aux missiles avec quelques égratignures, il court vers Asura path et le combat au corp a corp alors que Asura réplique avec une scie automatique, mais la magie crash de Gildarts à brisé la scie et détruit le corp d'Asura path, ce tournant vers le reste des chemin il remarque qu'il en manque un alors que Human et preta path commence à courir vers lui il a soudainement était immobilisé il vit du coins de ses yeux une distorsion dans l'air qui ce relié a lui, peu après un grand caméléon au yeux rinnegan avec animal path sur sa tête est apparu au même endroit , en réplique Gildarts publia son pouvoir magique qui laissa une aura blanche autour de lui pour détruire la créature lorsqu'il sentit d'un coup son pouvoir diminuer, ce retournant il vis Preta path en train d'absorber sa magie, peu après human path mis sa main à quelque centimètre de sa tête et déclare " Je gagne " mais Gildarts libère alors tout son pouvoir magique détruisant un grand morceau de terrain avec l'invocation , Human path a était transformer en cube ( voir combat Natsu vs Gildarts) sert Preta a était complètement détruit ne laissant que quelque morceau de son corp, Gildarts avance alors lentement vers le reste des chemins, Deva commence à courir vers Gildarts et s'arrête avant d'être désintégrer par sa magie il point a ses paumes vers Gildarts et crie " SHINRA TENSEI ) utilisant au moins 50% de son chakra une grande partit de l'ile a était rasé , Makarov à était choqué par cela et lorsqu'il regarde vers Nagato il vit Naraka avec unetête pourpre avec des yeux Rinnegan qui ouvrit la bouche et fait sortir Asura path en pleine forme, alors que Gildarts s'est envolé à travers toute l'ile alors qu'il commencer à revenir Nagato commença a recueillir son chakra restant avec Deva pendant ce temps Asura pathpath envoie tout son arsenal pour ralentir Gildarts , Gildarts se rapproche de Deva lorsque plusieurs missile arrive sur lui il les détruits alors avec sa magie puis regarde le lanceur et vois Asura path qu'il pensait avoir détruit, au même moment il fut choqué de voir Naraka et Asura tomber au sol cela stoppe sa course pendant une seconde, au même moment Deva claque des mains en formes de prière avant de les écartés légèrement et de laisser sortir une sphère noir qui flotte loin dans le ciel, Gildarts regarde la sphère avant qu'il ce sente étrangement attirer il remarque alors que la terre, les arbres et la roches sont attirer par la sphère alors qu'il essayer de résister en vain il ce retrouve en train de flotter vers la sphère il vit alorsNagato serré ses mains et utilisé toute son énergie a travers Deva qui leva les mains vers la sphère de roche qui s'est formé alors que Gildarts ce retrouver dans la sphère broyer, Nagato et Deva crient " CHIBAKU TENSEI " devant l'astre nouvelle crée ( rendait le chibaku tensei contre naruto 3 fois plus gros ) peu après Nagato crachat du sang et s'effondre à bout de force alors que Deva tombe sur un genoux étant à peine alimenter en chakra, Makarov était choqué de la technique demande alors " tu ne l'a pas tuer ?"

"Non il devrait avoir des os brisé et avoir perdu connaissance c'est mon attaque la plus forte de mon arsenal " mais alors une lumière blanche apparaît à travers la sphère qui ce transformer en millier de petit cube avec Gildarts qui montre le reste de ses pouvoirs magique, alors que Gildarts approche

" J'abandonne j'ai tout misé sur cette dernière technique "

"Ta technique était très impressionnante, si je peux me permettre comment a tu ramener un corps à la vie ? "

"Chacun de mes corps à une capacités unique, je suppose que tu as remarquer ?" Gildarts hoche la tête alors que Makarov écoute lui aussi " bien Naraka à la capacité de soigné entièrement l'un des corps de Pain "

Tout ceux qui était conscient avait les yeux écarquillés avant que Makarov ne déclare " félicitations Nagato tu es maintenant de rang S nous allons retourner a fairy tail, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu soigne les corps de Pain, Mystogun restera avec toi Gildarts prend Laxus et Arzak nous y allons." Gildarts fit un signe de tête et partit récupérer Laxus et Arzak avant de partir vers la plage ou ce trouve le point de rassemblement.

A l'insu de tous pendant tout le combats de Pain et Nagato, une fille aux cheveux de neige à tout vu et entendu.

* * *

Time skip 2 semaine : Magnolia

* * *

Il a fallut 2 semaine à Nagato pour retrouver tout son chakra et réparer ses différents corps.

Lors de son retour à la guilde Mystogun c'est reposé chez lui alors que Pain fut accueillit comme nouveau membre de rang S. Peu après Pain partit en mission à long terme avec Mystogun.

* * *

Mirajane POV

J'étais perplexe par rapport à ce que j'ai entendu par rapport à Pain ou à ce Nagato, lorsque j'ai demander au maître ou était Pain il m'a répondu avec Mystogun dans une mission à long terme je vais devoir le découvrir moi-même

Time skip ( 1 ans 6 mois )

Sa fait 1 ans et 6 mois que j'ai pas vu Pain et les question revienne sans arrêt, je suis devenu mage de rang S au cours de cette année avec Laxus et Erza, pendant une dispute avec Erza je décide d'aller en mission de rang S avec mes frère et soeur Elfman et Lissanna lorsque je ramène une mission d'extermination au maitre avant de partir avec mes frère et soeur.

Une fois arrivé nous voyons que des ruines, plus loin on entendait des explosions, alors nous décidons d'y aller, lorsque nous arrivons sur place nous voyons le roi des bêtes, une grande créatures rouge avec des cornes sur la tête, je me transforme alors dans sa forme Satan Soul et commence à combattre le roi des bêtes mais je perd vite l'avantage et il me donne un coup direct qui m'envoie au sol, je pouvais le voir prêt à m'achever lorsque Elfman apparait devant moi et lance Take over en espoir de pouvoir contrôler la bête, une lumière brillante m'a aveuglée lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux je cherche alors Elfman mais ne peut voir que le roi des bêtes qui rugit je comprend que mon frère avait réussis " Elfman tu as réussie " mais alors la bête repris la destruction de la ville, les larmes me maintiennent au yeux quand Le roi des betes ce tourna vers moi prêt a me tuer, peu apres Lissanna est apparu et as essayer de raisonner Elfman " grand frère tu ne me reconnais pas , c'est moi Lissanna, arrête sa et rentrons à la maison" la bête a légèrement hésité avant de frapper Lissanna et l'envoie dans une falaise alors que je courais vérifier si elle allée bien, alors qu'une tempête au dessus de nous " Lissanna tu va bien ? Tien bon on va te soigner je te le promet " mais alors une lumière brille autour de Lissanna avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, je commence alors à pleurer quand la bête aller me tuer et m'envoyer rejoindre Lissanna quand un homme avec un bandana et un manteau bleu minuit et plusieurs bâtons dans son dos au même moment il lève le bâton qu'il a dans la main droite et un sceau magique apparaît et bloque le roi des bêtes " Pain détruit le, je m'occupe de l'Anima " je suis choqué de ce que j'ai entendu si Pain était ici alors cet homme devait être Mystogun, oubliant complètement la partie sur l'Anima , peu après je vois six personnes apparaître reconnaissant Pain " Ne le tuer pas c'est Elfman il a pris le contrôle de la bête mais ne peut pas la contrôler "

( un peu avant ) Pain POV

L'anima est toute proche, Mystogun et moi pouvons le sentir , quand nous avons vu Une grande bête donner un coup à Lissanna et l'Anima qui commence à l'absorber, Mystogun tenta d'annuler le sort mais n'y parvient pas puis voyant la bête prêt à tuer Mirajane Mystogun essaie alors de protéger Mirajane avec un sortilège de défense, peu après je décide de combattre la bête pour laisser le temps à Mystogun de fermer l'Anima

" Pain détruit le, je m'occupe de l'Anima " je saute alors devant le groupe avec mes six corps et pu entendre légèrement " ne le tuer pas c'est Elfman il a pris le contrôle de la bête mais ne peut pas la contrôler" j'acquiesce alors que j'envoie Preta sur la falaise, au même moment Deva entonne " Bansho Tenin" la bête fut attirer vers Deva et s'écroule devant lui, puis Preta saura dessus avant d'absorber sa magie et brisant la prise de contrôle de Elfman qui était inconscient.

Je vois alors Mirajane s'approcher de moi et Mystogun finir de fermer l'Anima " Je vais vous laisser entre vous Pain on ce retrouve tout à l'heure " alors que Mystogun retourna auprès de Nagato, Mirajane s'approche de Deva les larmes au yeux

"Je suis désolé, si j'avais pas pris cette missions Lissanna ne serai pas morte "

"Tu as choisis la missions mais tu t'es battue au mieux de tes capacités"

"Si tu n'avais pas était la je serai morte"

Je ne répondit rien la laissant réfléchir à tout ce qui c'est passer

"Je ne peux pas rentrer à la guilde après ce qui c'est passé "

"La guilde est un endroit ou tu peux partager ta douleur, viens rentrons à la guilde"

Mirajane acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de ce rappeler les examens de promotions de rang S " Pain je ... Dis moi qui est tu vraiment, au examen de rang S je t'ai vu te battre avec Gildarts, y avait aussi un homme au cheveux roux qui avait l'air d'être lié à vous il ce trouve même que certains d'entre vous copier ses mouvements comme si ils vous contrôlent puis je vous ai vu tous tomber tous en même temps, je t'en prie explique moi Pain "

J'était surpris qu'elle ai découvert autant sur moi ' peut être qu'elle mérite de connaitre la vérité ' je lui fait signe de me suivre et nous nous dirigeons vers la position de Nagato.

Mirajane POV

Je suivais Pain jusqu'à une grotte ou je pouvais voir Mystogun dans un coin, j'ai vu alors chaque Pain disparaître dans une bouffé de fumé, peu après j'ai entendu un grincement métallique dans la grotte, curieuse je me suis approchait de la grotte voyant une ombre s'approchait lorsque l'ombre sortie de la grotte je peux voir à nouveau l'homme roux dans une machine, je le regarde alors avec plus d'attention que la première fois, je rougis légèrement, le trouvant très beau malgrès l'état de son corp

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Uzumaki Nagato et voici mon histoire " peu après Nagato m'explique la vérité sur Pain, sur la machine qui lui permet de ce déplacer et les tiges dans son dos , ses six chemins, leurs capacité , puis d'où il vient, le chakra et ses actions et enfin sa rencontre avec une divinité " Seul Makarov, Gildarts et Mystogun connaisse la vérité garder la pour vous pour le moment d'accord?"

Je m'attendait pas à sa, j'était triste de voir son corp dans cet état

"Ton corp, il est possible de le guérir ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais n'en parle à personne je t'en prie "

"D'accord mais je veux te voir, je veux dire ton vrai corps je veux lui parler et t'aider c'est la condition "

Nagato accepte car il sais qu'il n'a pas le choix et ne remarque pas le rose sur les joues de Mirajane.

* * *

Time skip Magnolia

* * *

Alors que Nagato c'est arrêter à son appartement il envoie ses chemins à la guilde avec Mirajane et Elfman pour annoncer la mort de Lissanna à la guilde, pendant que Mirajane fournit les détails et l'implication de Pain ou Nagato ainsi que celle de Mystogun au maitre, Pain partit en mission de rang SS avec Mystogun.

* * *

Fin

un peu plus long le prochain sera Eisenwald et le retour de Pain


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je vais vite passer les arcs jusqu'a Eisenwald et phantom Lord

" parle "

" pense "

* * *

4 ans plus tard

Devant la guilde de fairy tail une jeune fille blonde est hébété devant le bâtiment de guilde, Natsu qui l'accompagne donne un coup de pied dans les portes du bâtiments " Nous sommes rentrés ",peu après Natsu envoya volé un membre aléatoire "tu m'a menti igneel ne ce trouvé pas à Hargeon"

"Oïe, je t'ai dis que ce n'est qu'une rumeur "

"Tête à flamme, tu as encore declenché du grabuge "

Au même moment un combat dans fairy tail ce déclenche.

Au même moment la fille blonde ce présente a Mirajane

"Je m'appelle Lucy, j'aimerai rejoindre votre guilde" au même moment Mirajane esquive une bouteille

"Sont ils toujours comme sa ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas il sont toujours comme sa"

Alors qui Mirajane rigole un peu, une femme au gros sein et en maillot de bain bleu avec un énorme tonneau d'alcool réplique" Gray tes vêtements "

Gray étonné de son manque de vêtement s'approche de Lucy et lui demande " auriez-vous l'amabilité de me prêter vos sous vêtement?"

Lucy réplique en lui donnant un coup de poing " pervers "

Tout d'un coup les mages commence à libérer leur magie au même moment une ombre recouvre la salle, Lucy peut alors voir un énorme titan

"ARRETEZ SA DE SUITE "

Mirajane réplique alors " bonjour maitre "

Lucy était étonnée de voir le maître de la guilde aussi menaçant mais alors le maître devient plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il devient beaucoup plus petit, peut après le Maigre s'approche de Lucy "Tu ici pour rejoindre ? Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas de test ou quoi que ce soit car tout le monde est le bienvenu a fairy tail" peu après Mirajane présenta un tampon pour le symbole de la guilde Lucy à était tamponner sur la main et un symbole de fairy tail en rose est apparu.

"Natsu regarde je suis membre de la guilde "

"C'est super Luigi "

"C'est lucy "

Quelque semaine plus tard Erza était de retour et demande l'aide de Natsu et Gray peu après Mirajane lui propose Lucy, alors qu'Erza commence à expliquer qu'une guildes sombre appeler Eisenwald à attaquer et pris en otage la station d'Onibus, et compte diffuser une musique mortel dans la ville, Erza montre alors un avis de recherche de Erigor le shinigami, un homme torse nu cheveux blanc et utilisant la magie du vent avec une faux, alors que la situation ce complique, Mirajane partit au sous sol utiliser une lacryma de communication avant de remonter et vois que Erza, Natsu et Gray était partit.

* * *

Au même moment

* * *

Nagato et Mystogun était dans un hôtel faisant une pause dans leur mission lorsque Nagato reçois un appelle par lacryma

"Oui?"

"Nagato il faut que tu aide Erza je t'en prie elle va attaquer Eisenwald qui est possession de la Lullaby"

"Erza est un membre de rang S, elle sait ce débrouiller"

"Je t'en prie garde un oeil sur eux au moins"

Nagato raccroche juste après avoir confirmer d'un signe de tête puis part avec Mystogun vers la gare d'Onibus afin d'envoyer un de ces chemins garde un oeil sur eux

Time skip

Animal path ce trouvait dans la bouche d'un caméléon et regarder la guilde de Eisenwald du plafond lorsqu'il peut voir l'équipe de fairy tail apparaître, peu après Erza et Lucy s'occupe des membres alors que Natsu et Gray cherche à trouver Erigor qui est partit laissant un mur de vent. Alors que animal s'ennuyer il invoque Preta path qui absorbe le mur de vent, puis animal invoque un oiseau avant de poursuivre Erigor, une fois rattraper Animal saute devant Erigor et claque ses mains au sol créant un grand nuage de fumer puis 5 autre personne apparurent.

"Pour qu'un mage du calibre du légendaire Pain vienne me faire face, que d'honneur de vous tuer "

"Tu va être juger par dieu " à ce moment chaque chemin entra en action et frappes Erigor alors qu'un donne un coup un autre en redonne un coup peu après infligeant un combo impressionnant qui s'en finit par 5 Main qui saute et enfonce un récepteur de chakra dans le dos d'Erigor le laissant paralyser et ensanglantée

" Les 6 voies métempsychiques "

Alors que chaque Pain ce regroupe on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une voiture magique, alors que Pain s'enfuit laissant Erigor à peine en vie.

Alors que Erza et le reste de l'équipe arrive sur place ils virent Erigor inconscient avec plusieurs tiges de métal dans le corp Erza fut la première à réagir et vérifie si Erigor est toujours en vie alors que Gray était choqué, Natsu ce remet encore de son mal de transport alors que happy avait peur de ce qui aurai pu faire sa au mage de vent, lorsque Lucy vit son corps elle commence a trembler

"Qui a pu faire sa ? C'est horrible "

Erza fut la seule a répondre "Je pense savoir, ses tiges sont les mêmes que celle de Pain"

"Tu veux dire que Pain lui aurait fait ça même l'alumette ne ferai pas une chose pareil "

Au même moment Erigor se réveilla et crache du sang "pitié aider moi, ce Pain c'est un monstre je vous en prie"

Lucy ce demande alors qui est Pain, sûrement un mage noir mais alors des soldats du conseil de la magie arrive et embarque Erigor tout en lui administrant les premiers secours, un membre du conseil s'approche alors "bonjour je suis Lahar capitaine de division du conseil de la magie, pouvais vous me dire ce qui lui est arrivé? "

Lucy s'apprête alors a dire que ce serai un certain Pain lorsque Erza s'avance et signale qu' ils viennent d'arriver et ne savent pas qui aurait pu faire sa, le capitaine partit alors avec le prisonnier laissant les mages de fairy tail rentrer à la guilde. Alors que les mages de fairy tail ce reposer tous dans le train sauf Natsu qui était malade. Lucy continue de ce demander pourquoi Erza à protéger ce Pain alors qu'il a presque tuer un mage

"Erza dit moi, pourquoi a tu défendu ce Pain ?"

"C'est vrai que tu l'a jamais rencontré, Pain est un membre de rang S de la guilde"

"Alors il est aussi fort que toi ?"

"Je suis loin de son niveau, il est bien plus fort que moi et même la plupart de nos membres "

"Pourquoi le maître accepte qu'il fasse sa au mage noir ?"

"Le maître ne l'accepte pas mais Pain ne tue personne, il fait juste ce qui est nécessaire même si peu des membres approuvent ses méthodes, il reste notre camarade et on le protège quand c'est nécessaire."

Lucy acquiesce avant de s'endormir

* * *

(Time skip ) Magnolia

* * *

Nagato POV

Je me suis arrêté dans la foret et attend un peu avant que Mirajane ne ce montre avec un panier à la main.

"Nagato pourquoi a tu du blesser Erigor ? Tu as fait peur à Lucy "

"Un nouveau membre ?"

"Oui, va tu revenir à la guilde bientôt ? "

"Je compte envoyer Animal path à la guilde tout à l'heure "

"Bien voici la nourriture que tu m'a demander, on ce voit à la guilde "

Je souris avant de commencer à manger, depuis que j'ai révéler la vérité a Mirajane elle a toujours cuisiner pour moi, une fois que je finis de manger je retourne à mon appartement avant d'envoyer Animal path le seul membre féminin des chemins de Pain.

( à la guilde )

Animal POV

Alors que je suis arriver je peux voir que Mirajane a déjà repris son travail de barman, alors je m'approche d'elle avant de m'asseoir au bar, au même moment les gens commence à dormir, je brise le sort ainsi que celui sur Mirajane et regarde Mystogun choisir une mission

"Tu veux de l'aide pour la mission ?"

"Je le ferai seul si tu veux bien "

"D'accord"

Makarov demande alors a Mystogun de lever le sort, celui lança alors un décompte qui une fois à zéro réveil tout le monde.

Lucy le nouvelle mage de fairy tail c'est alors demander ce qui c'est passer elle trouva sa réponse grâce au explication d'Erza

"C'est Mystogun un mage de rang S et l'un de nos mages les plus forts, il endors tout le monde quand il vient chercher des missions pour garder son identité secrète, seul le maître aurait vu a quoi il ressemble ainsi que son partenaire Pain"

"Moi aussi j'ai vu à quoi il ressemble, vous êtes juste trop faible passer au travers de son sort "

"Laxus vient te battre maintenant "

"Tu as qu'à monter en haut, je t'attend "

Alors que Natsu aller monter pour l'affronter le maître l'attrape avec une main anormalement grande

"Natsu seul les mages de rang S ne peuvent monter"

"Tu entend sa Natsu ? Tu es trop faible pour monter "

Erza s'avance alors l'épée à la main "Laxus sa suffit, sinon je te battrait moi même ici et maintenant"

"Comme si tu pouvais me battre, tu tes évanouie devant la magie de Mystogun alors que même Mirajane qui a perdu sa magie est rester consciente "

Dès que ces paroles furent prononcer chaque membre ce tourna vers Mirajane

"Les gars, je n'ai pas brisé le sort il l'a fait pour moi " montrant Animal path à côté d'elle

"Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu aide des gens si faible Pain "

Lucy me regarde alors et fut étonné

" Pain est une fille ? "

"Ce corps est un fille a vrai dire Pain représente six personnes en même temps, Pain quand est tu rentrer ?"

"À l'instant Erza et c'est exacte Pain représente six personne, maintenant Laxus arrête ta crise ou je vais te mettre à ta place"

"Il sera intéressant de voir qui est le mage le plus fort " réplique Laxus alors qu'il lance un éclair à Pain

L'éclair à était bloquer par Makarov "je vous interdit de vous battre, Laxus arrête de suite"

Laxus partit alors laissant le hall de guilde dans le silence.

Quelque heure plus tard on pouvait voir un chat bleu s'infiltrer dans la guilde emportant une mission de rang S.

* * *

Time skip Pain POV

* * *

Après que le maitre ai envoyer Gray puis Erza pour ramener Lucy et Natsu pour avoir volé un rang S

Je me trouver assis à la guilde a côté du maître

"Tu ne veux pas y aller Pain ?"

"Erza devrait suffire maître, elle est assez forte croyez moi "

"Bien " Makarov soupire

"Maître j'aimerai visiter la guilde de mes propres yeux si possible dans la nuit"

"Je vois, je vais le permettre mais fait attention à ce que personne ne te voit "

Je hoche la tête avant de saisir un mission d'extermination d'une guilde noir.

( saut de temps )

maintenant que mon vrai corps était poster je commence à courir vers le bâtiment de la guilde noir, je prépare des récepteurs de chakra avant de sauter à travers la fenêtre la brisant au passage, j'ai alors lancer les récepteurs qui ce sont tous enfoncées dans la poitrine de mage aléatoire, une fois au sol je claque les mains sur le sol et le reste des chemins sont apparus, peu après chaque membre de la guilde noir sont tomber devant l'assaut implacable de Pain une fois que chacun on était sortie Asura à fait exploser le bâtiment avec ses missiles.

Alors que je revenais a Magnolia en tant que Nagato sous une puissante illusion, je décide de visiter le hall de guilde comme le maître m'avait autoriser, en entrant je vis la guilde de mes propres yeux et non pas à travers ceux de mes chemins, alors que je monte à l'étage , la bâtiment ce mis à trembler, je me retourne alors et vois un grand pilier de fer était enfoncer dedans, puis un autre à transpercer la guilde, je compris que le bâtiment est pris pour cible je lance la machine qui me permet de bouger malgrès sa lenteur en espérant pouvoir sortir avec que le bâtiment s'effondre, mais alors un pilier transperce le plafond et me tombe dessus brisant la machine et m'envoyant au sol et me fait perdre conscience.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Makarov ce trouver devant Le hall de guilde qui était saccagé par des pilier en fer , alors que les membres de fairy tail discuter autour de lui il entendit la voix de Erza

"Maître que c'est il passer ici ?"

"Phantom Lord as attaquer cette nuit, heureusement le bâtiments était vide"

Natsu ce plaignait alors " maitre il faut ce venger "

"Nous n'allons rien faire, ce n'est qu'un bâtiment et les guerres entres guildes ne sont pas autoriser, maintenant allions a l'intérieur puis au sous sol pour vous distribuer votre punition d'avoir entreprit une mission de grade S.

Alors que le maître ouvre la porte du hall de guide avec Mirajane et Erza à ses côté, une fois ouverte il peut voir prêt de la porte une sorte de patte métallique à ce moment Mirajane court a l'intérieur avec les larmes aux yeux " NAGATO TU ES OU ?" Makarov la suis ce rappelant que la patte métallique provient de sa machine pour ce déplacer pour chercher Nagato alors que le reste de la guilde ce demande qui est Nagato, et que fait il dans le hall de guilde la nuit, alors que Makarov revient avec un homme pâle qui as les cheveux long et rouge, et une Mirajane en pleurs, Makarov ordonne a la guilde de le suivre au sous sol.

Une fois au sous sol Erza s'approche du maître

"Qui est cet homme maitre ? Je peut voir le symbole de notre guilde , mais je l'ai jamais vu"

"Je ne peux pas te dire, mais tu le saura bientôt, cet homme est Nagato Uzumaki, et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas phantom lord qui ont implanter ses tiges de métal "

"Elle ressemble un peu au tige métallique qu'utilise Pain"

"C'est en fait le même matériaux"

Erza était étonné puis le maître demanda à tout le monde de le laisser se reposer, et de rester en groupe la nuit.

Le lendemain matin

Les membres de fairy tail se réunissent devant le parc devant un grand arbre ou on pouvait voir l'équipe shadogeers composé de Leby, Droy et Jet blesser et attacher a l'arbre avec le symbole Phantom Lord peint sur le torse.

Alors que la plupart des membres était choquer et en colère, mais une pression magique a éclater et le maître s'avance vers arbre

"Je peut permettre qu'on détruise notre bâtiment de guilde, mais quand mes enfants sont attaquer je ne le permet pas."sont bâtons de maitre c'est alors brisé alors qu'il libère sont pouvoir magique" Si Phantom Lord veulent la guerre, alors ils l'auront."

Le maître demande alors à natsu de les amener à l'infirmerie, et a Mirajane de rester avec Nagato le temps de l'attaque.

* * *

Time skip siège principal de Phantom Lord

* * *

Les mages de Phantom Lord ce moque de fairy tail, alors que certains veulent aller battre quelque fée les portes ont alors éclatés.

"Nous sommes fairy tail"

Les mages Phantom commencent alors a combattre fairy tail. Le maitre ce prépare à affronter José le maître de Phantom Lord, écrasant chaque mage qui lui bloque la route

"Erza tu es responsable, je vais m'occuper de José"

Alors que le maître est partit, Gajeel le tueur de dragon de fer entre alors dans la bataille, il avait les cheveux noir hérissé avec plusieurs plaque de fer sur son corps, il commence alors à frapper différent mage de fairy tail avant d'affronter Natsu. Peu après le bâtiment tremble avant qu'une petite silhouette tombe révélant le maitre de fairy tail avec le teint vert, Erza décidé alors de ce replier.

(Flashback )

Alors que Makarov rencontre josé, un homme au cheveux brun avec des vêtement bleu accompagné d'un drap rouge et de deux ailes "José pourquoi à tu attaquer ma guilde ? "

"Makarov ne me dit pas que tu as pas compris ? L'argent bien sur, vous avez l'héritière de la famille heartfillia, puis aussi pour prouver au monde que Phantom Lord est la guilde la plus forte de Fioré "Au même moment Makarov attaque José qui ce trouvé être une projection de pensée, Makarov remarque alors un mage portant un manteau vert, Aria chef de l'élément four, qui lui aspire toute sa magie.

(Fin flashback )

Alors que fairy tail est rentrer a Magnolia et que Natsu ai récupérer Lucy au QG de Phantom Lord, le maître à était déposé chez Porlyusica, l'humeur dans fairy tail était grave, alors que Lucy pleurait car c'était sa faute si Phantom Lord à attaquer, au même moment Mirajane réussis à contacter Laxus "Laxus on a besoin d'aide Phantom Lord nous attaque et le maitre à était vaincu"

Laxus à alors rit "si vous voulez mon aide donner moi le titre de maitre "

"Ce n'est pas le moment Laxus, José et sa guilde, traque Lucy"

"La nouvelle ? Si elle accepte de m'épousé je ferai un exception "

A ce moment la la lacryma de communication devient de la brume avant de révéler Mystogun

"Mystogun on a besoin d'aide le maitre est hors service"

"Je vois, Mirajane je ne peux pas venir"Mirajane aller tenter de le convaincre avant qu'il ne rajoute "je suis désolé, j'ai appris que Phantom Lord aller rassembler ses membres de toute les filières de la guilde, le maître m'a demander de détruire chaque filière il ne m'en reste que deux, je dois y aller."

La lacryma c'est alors éteinte, le reste de la guilde était choqué de savoir que Mystogun a déjà détruit la casi-totalité des filières de Phantom Lord.

Peu après Cana qui essayer de localiser Pain fut choqué, "les gars mes cartes ont un problème, elle me dise que Pain est dans le bâtiment, vous l'avez vu ?" Les membres regarde autour d'eux alors que Mirajane devient nerveuse, au même moment la guilde commence à trembler, alors que les membres restant de fairy tail sorte du bâtiment il vois le QG de Phantom Lord devant leur guilde

"Un bâtiment de guilde automatisé ? Comment est ce possible ?"

La voix de José ce fit entendre

"Vous avez 5 min pour nous donner Lucy ou nous allons détruire votre guilde"

"Nous ne donneront jamais nos camarade nous préfèrons mourir "

La guilde mouvante laisse sortir un grand canon " dernière chance avant que vous soyez détruit" le canon commença a ce charger, au même moment Erza ce transforma dans son armure adamantine, une armure argentée avec deux moitiés de boucliers dans chaque main, prête à bloquer le canon mais alors que le canon chargé elle entend un bruit de chute, alors que elle et chaque membre de la guilde ce retourne ils voient Nagato ce tenir sur la porte un genoux à terre avec chaque tige dans son dos à la vu de tous

"Nagato, rentre à l'intérieur je t'en prie "

"Mirajane vous êtes ma famille je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, si on leur fait face alors je vais aider"

Mirajane ramène alors un tabouret " Bien mais assis toi tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux de marcher dans ton état"

"Vous êtes pitoyable d'avoir un mage pareil "

Erza s'inquiète de son état " Mirajane ramène le à l'intérieur nous ne savons pas ses capacité et vu son état il va pas nous aider" alors Nagato passe une serie de signe de main avant de les claquer sol une bouffé de fumé est alors apparut seul la voix de Nagato est sortie

"Phantom Lord faite face à la colère des six royaumes de Pain, faites face à un dieu."

Lorsque la fumer disparaît on peut voir Nagato à genoux les mains au sol et devant lui les six Pain réunis, Mirajane court alors pour installer Nagato sur le tabouret " protéger tous Nagato" au même moment le canon Jupiter à fait feu et Preta path ce dresse contre et l'absorbe entièrement, de son côté Asura path à envoyer plusieurs missile qui ont détruit les jambes de la guilde, Animal path à alors invoquer un oiseau et un cerbère qui saute sur la guilde animal path saute sur l'oiseau et prend de la hauteur, Naraka reste en arrière alors que Deva et Human path court sur l'eau vers la guilde déchus.

"Je le présente officiellement, je suis Uzumaki Nagato, vous me connaissez sous Pain, je vous donnerai les détails plus tard pour l'instant nous avons une guerre à gagner "

Chaque mages de fairy tail était choqué de voir que l'homme roux était en faite Pain. Des fantômes sortes de la guilde de José, créé par sa propre magie, chaque mage de fairy tail commence à défendre la guilde alors que Lucy s'enfuit dans une cachette

Elfman est alors aller dans le bâtiment de guilde de José accompagnée de Natsu, Erza et Gray

( chaque combat seront canon sauf que Erza est en pleine forme contre Aria et pain va combattre totomaru et José )

Alors que fairy tail s'occupe des fantômes, Deva et Human path sont arriver dans la guilde et sorte tout les membres qu'il croise, peu après il rencontre totomaru le mage de feu de l'élément four, il avait les cheveux noirs en queue de cheval avec des vêtements de ninja rouge.

"Alors tu es Pain ? Tu as fait beaucoup de dégât même si ton véritable corps est pitoyable" au même moment totomaru lui lance des vagues de feu de toute les couleurs, Deva les bloqués avec Shinra tensei avant que Ningendô ( Human path ) ne le transperce avec un récepteurs de chakra dans le bras, Deva enchaine avec Bansho Tenin et l'envoie au sol avant de l'immobiliser avec les récepteurs et de partir retrouver José, pendant ce temps il voit Mirajane ce faire broyer, alors qu'il aller la secourir il vit Elfman en prise de contrôle complet la sauver et battre Sol un autre membre de l'élément four, alors que Pain reprend son chemin il détecte Natsu ce batte avec Gajeel, Gray vaincre Juvia et Erza engager le combat avec Aria.

Alors qu'il arrive devant des escaliers il voit Mirajane, Gray, Erza et Elfman blesser arriver, tout d'un coup un aura maléfique découvrit la salle se tournant vers les escaliers ils ont vu José le 6 ème mage saint et maitre de Phantom Lord

"Vous m'avez bien amusé enfant de Makarov mais c'est finit " à ce moment Erza l'attaque mais José la renvoie et lui envoie une vague de la mort mais Human path pris l'attaque pour elle est tombe au sol vaincu.

"Pain sa va ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas laisse moi juste le vaincre" quand Pain à confirmation d'Erza Deva s'avance et lève la main " Shinra tensei " le sort à envoyer José volé et a détruit une partit de l'escalier, peu après il demande à Gray de détruire le plafond, une fois fait on voit animal path tomber poser les mains au sol et invoquer le reste des chemins.

(Pendant ce temps à la guilde)

"J'ai envoyer mes chemins affronter José c'est bientôt terminé tenait non "

La guilde hurle d'accord avant de retourner combattre les fantômes de José

(Retour dans la bâtiment Pain contre José )

Alors que les chemins de Pain sont apparus, Naraka invoque le roi des enfers qui attrape Ningendô et le mange avant de le faire sortir en pleine forme.

José choquer commence en envoyer plusieurs vague de la mort espérant détruire chaque Pain "meurt " Preta path c'est mis devant et a absorber les sorts alors que Asura path commence à combattre José au corp a corp avec Ningendô, pendant ce temps Animal path ce cache dans un caméléon invoqué.

Deva reste sur place pour protéger Naraka, alors que José esquive la plupart des attaques de Pain il parvient à détruire Asura path, Ningendô commence alors à ce battre avec des récepteurs de chakra pendant que Naraka ramène Asura, mais José a prévu cela et a tirer sur Naraka avec sa magie et le transperce dans la poitrine.

Pain recule alors et réunis les 3 chemins restant et Animal, toujours cacher, Deva utilise alors Bansho Tenin et attire José alors que Preta attrapeJosé et absorbe sa magie. José a alors concentrer sa magie de la mort ce qui a pour résultat que Preta tombe a terre vaincu. Ningendô commence alors à ce battre contre José au corp a corp avec Deva qui le soutien, alors que Ningendô tente de poser sa main sur le tête José celui si à libérer tout sa magie ce qui a expulser Deva et détruit Ningendô, Deva recule alors "votre travail d'équipe est très impressionnant malgrès le fait que vous avez perdu, vous êtes fort mais pas assez pour moi, je suis un saint sorcier après tout il ne reste plus que toi " José ne remarque pas qu'il n'a pas détruit Animal path qui l'observe dans l'ombre.

"Je vais te prendre au sérieux alors "

Deva court vers José qui lui envoie des vagues de magie, alors que Deva les bloques avec Shinra Tensei et enchaine José avec une série de coup au corp a corp

"Erza sort tout le monde d'ici je t'en prie, je vais lancer mon sorts le plus puissant"

"Nagato ne fait pas sa, la dernière fois tu a mis 2 semaines à t'en remettre"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes la pour veiller sur moi et je dois protéger ma famille "

José rassemble son pouvoir magique et l'envoie sur Pain qui réplique avec Shinra tensei à pleine puissance. Pain commence alors à mettre ses main en forme de prière

"José je te laisse une chance de partir "

"Comme si vous pouvez me battre vous êtes faible "

"Alors dieu va juger tes crimes "

Pain écarte légèrement ses mains et laisse une boule noir flotter haut dans le ciel

(Pendant ce temps à la guilde )

Quand Nagato voit Erza et le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Natsu et happy revenir il commence à canaliser toute son énergie faisant trembler le sol et les membres de la guilde le regarde commencer à serrer ses mains devant lui en un poing.

"Accrochez-vous"

(Retour Pain contre José )

Alors que Pain reproduits les mouvements de Nagato et serre ses mains en un poing, l'orbe noir commence alors à attirer tout les morceaux de la guilde Phantom Lord qui reste et commence à former un astre alors que même José a était attirer et enfermer dans la boule puis broyer par les murs de sa propre guilde.

Pain et Nagato ont déclaraient en même temps " SHIBAKU TENSEI "

Puis pain leva les mains vers le nouvelle astre avant de le laisser tomber sur la mer

(Retour à la guilde )

" SHIBAKU TENSEI " Nagato hurle avant de respirer difficilement et du sang qui coule de son nez.

"C'est terminé" il claque alors les mains au sol invoquant les restes des Pain avant de s'écrouler "

"Nagato sa va ?"

"J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos "

Nagato c'est alors endormi alors que Makarov arrive et demande où est José, Erza lui raconte ce qui c'est passer et Makarov à demander à tout le monde de ce reposer, alors que le conseil de la magie est venu chercher José qui a était libérer du Chibaku tensei.

1 semaine plus tard

Makarov a raconter l'histoire de Nagato, chaque membre de la guilde voulait l'aider et ils ce sont tous mis à chercher un moyen de le soigner, ils ont avant réparer la guilde alors que Lucy à sauver Loki qui est en faite un esprit céleste, et que Erza ai confronté Jellal à la tour du ciel avec Natsu, Gray, Juvia et Lucy.

Alors que le maître avait enfin réparer la machine à Nagato pour qu'il ce déplace, Nagato sort de l'infirmerie et s'approche du bar, il remarque aussi que beaucoup de membre de fairy tail le regarde

"Guilde j'ai une grande nouvelle, voici Juvia et Gajeel nos nouveaux membres"

La guilde éclate en tumulte de voir que Gajeel a rejoins la guilde qu'il a détruit

"Bienvenue dans fairy tail, je suis Nagato "

"Gajeel"

Nagato retourne au comptoir et lance un repas préparer par Mirajane.

Peu après des concours de chants ont commencer, sa commence avec Mirajane qui chante une chanson romantique dans l'espoir que Nagato la remarque , ce qui a était suivis d'une réplique de Gray qui la fait pleurer. Peu après Gajeel commence à chanter et finis par recevoir des déchets au visage, Nagato vois alors l'équipe shadow geer s'approcher de Gajeel et l'entraîne dans le parc, Nagato décide alors d'envoyer Ningendô surveiller Gajeel.

(Au parc )

Ningendô POV

Je m'approche du parc et vois Jet et Droy battre Gajeel, je remarque qu'il accepte les coup en signe d'excuse, Lévy semble vouloir qu'ils arrêtent, qui ils ont finis Laxus arrive

"Bande de minable vous me rendez malade, vous acceptez ce mec qui a détruit ma guilde ? " il commence à frapper violemment Gajeel ce qui semble faire remarquer à Jet de Droy, pourquoi il les as laisser le battre, alors ils ont commencer à essayer d'arrêter Laxus qui as commencer a charger sa magie de foudre avant de le continuer à le frapper, mais à ce moment Pain fait connaître sa présence

"Laxus arrête maintenant"

"L'handicapé décidé d'intervenir, moi qui te croyais fort tu n'es qu'un minable, de toute façons la guilde sera bientôt à moi"

Laxus s'enfuit alors laissant Ningendô et le reste seul " retournons à la guilde"

* * *

Chapitre 4 terminer

Le prochain sera la bataille de fairy tail,je oracion seis et la guérison de nagato


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je ne possède ni naruto ni fairy tail ni tout autre fic

"Parle"

"Pense"

* * *

Pendant que la guilde de fairy tail prépare la parade fantasia de Magnolia et lance un concours Miss fairy tail avec pour récompense quelque milliers de joyaux, alors que chaque membre féminin passe pour séduire le public tous portant des petites tenues, sauf Mirajane qui décide de faire quelque transformation notamment en Gajeel ou en Happy, Lucy donna un concours de PomPom girls, mais avant de pouvoir commencer un autre candidat fait connaître sa présence il s'agit de Evergreen membre de la tribu du tonnerre, équipé dirigé par Laxus, Evergreen enlève alors ses lunettes et transforme Lucy en pierre, le maître ce lève alors

"Evergreen que croit tu faire? "

Au même moment la foudre tombe sur la scène et toute la tribu du tonnerre est rassembler, composé de Laxus, Evergreen, Bixrow et Freed

"Mon vieux on va jouer à un jeu, la grande bataille de fairy tail, tout fairy tail sera contre mon équipe, vous avez 3 heures après sa les filles deviendront des pierres " pour prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas il manque a quelque millimètre la statue de Lucy avant de fuir.

Au même moment la guilde part dans la ville avec espoir d'arrêter Laxus, alors que des batailles avec Macao, Wakaba et Alzack qui commence a ce batte contre ou d'autre mage qui s'affronte contraint par les tubes de Freed, Makarov voyant ses enfants ce battre essaie de partir mais il a était bloquer par des runes qui interdisent les personnes de plus de 80 ans et les statue de pierre de sortir, Natsu a aussi était bloquer pour une raison quelconque. Makarov regarde alors les runes espérant voir un de ces enfants cesser de ce battre, il voit alors qu'il ne reste que 6 personnes qui peuvent combattre, il entend alors un bruit de machine, ce retournant il voir Nagato qui tend la main et touche la joue de Mirajane.

"Nagato bat toi pour les sauvées "

Le maitre voit alors Nagato ce retourner le visage remplit de rage, il invoque c'est chemin mais alors des runes apparaissent alors qu'il essaie de les bouger , les cadavres ne peuvent pas ce déplacer, alors que sa semble stupide, Nagato ne peut pas envoyer Pain régler le problème, le maitre cherche alors un moyen lorsqu'il envoie Gajeel qui manger les couverts, mais qui a eu le même problème que Natsu, Natsu a alors voulu réchauffer Erza pour la libérer mais Nagato lui interdit

"Ne fait pas sa Natsu, je vais y aller moi même"

"Mais tu peux pas utiliser Pain , je ne laisse pas mes enfants aller au suicide"

"Peu importe je doit protéger la guilde"

Alors que le nombre de participants passe à 4 comptant l'arrivée de Mystogun, peu après il passe à 5 car Erza à réussis a ce libérer, elle part alors combattre Evergreen et finit par la battre libérant les filles, alors que Nagato s'approche lentement de Freed qui a vaincu cana et combat Elfman, Mirajane court près de son frère et demande à Freed d'arrêter lorsque celui-ci continue à lancer des sorts en boucle

"Écriture de l'ombre, Douleur "

Alors que Mirajane pleurait, elle entend alors

"Écriture de l'ombre, Mort "

A ce moment le mot 'mort' résonne dans sa tête, elle finit par libérer une grande quantité de magie qui détruit le sort de Freed et la transforme dans sa forme Satan Soul et elle commence à combattre Freed, Nagato fait alors connaître sa présence ce qui fait perdre la concentration de Mirajane et la fait chuter au sol.

"Mirajane sa va ?"

Mais alors Freed apparaît derrière lui et le frappe ce qui a pour effet d'éjecté Nagato et le blesser Mirajane ce relève seulement pour voir, Nagato au sol prêt à mourir, alors elle laisse un grand torrent de magie sortir de son corps et frappe Freed le faisant décoller et l'envoie dans une montagne puis elle envoie un sort d'extinction d'âme, qui détruit la montagne.

"Tu es vraiment un démon et pour combattre un démon il faut en devenir un "

"Écriture sombre, ténèbres "

Freed ce transforme alors dans une forme démoniaque qui augmente sa vitesse et ses réflexe ainsi que ses dégâts.

"Je vais te punir, tu as presque tué mon frère et l'homme que j'aime, subit les conséquence" Mirajane à alors frapper encore et encore Freed ne lui laissant aucune chance, elle s'apprête a le finir quand elle cesse sa prise de contrôle

"Rentre avec nous, malgrès ce que tu as fait on t'en veux pas, nous sommes tous une familles je t'en prie" Freed pleure alors et brise ses runes. Peu après Nagato invoque ses chemins et les chemins ont rejoins la cathédrale ou ce trouve Laxus qui combat Mystogun, alors qu'il va à la cathédrale il voit le palais de la foudre mis en place autour de Magnolia, en colère Pain court encore plus vite vers la cathédrale.

(À la cathédrale )

Alors que Mystogun et Laxus ce batte , Erza et Natsu arrive pour voir Laxus détruire le masque de Mystogun leur laissant voir Jellal

"Je ne suis pas qui tu pense Erza, je suis vraiment désolé"

Peu après il commence à partir avec un sort quand Pain arrive devant la cathédrale, Mystogun fait un signe au 6 chemins avant de disparaître

"Natsu, Erza Mystogun n'est pas qui vous pensez, il ce ressemble juste, faite moi confiance ainsi qu'au maitre, je m'occupe de Laxus. Natsu aller rétorquer quand Erza l'attrape et quitte la cathédrale.

Pain ce retourne vers Laxus

"Laxus il est temps d'abandonner "

"Le sois disant dieu a peut de moi ? Affronte moi voyons qui est le plus fort de fairy tail, Laxus à alors décider d'être sérieux dès le début et active sa lacryma de tueur de dragon.

"Le hurlement du dragon de foudre " alors qu'un éclair s'approche à grande vitesse de Pain Preta path l'absorbe alors que Asura path envoie des missiles sur laxus qui esquive en transformant son corp en éclair, Deva l'a alors attirer avec sa technique d'attraction, Preta commence à absorber la magie de Laxus, Laxus essaie alors de le surcharger mais alors qu'il n'a pas assez de magie il s'évanouie, peu après Pain amène Laxus à la guilde pour qu'il soit juger par Makarov

Time skip " 1 semaine "

Après le coup d'État échoué de Laxus, il a était bannis de la guilde, et la parade Fantasia a quand même eu lieu, Erza l'avait aussi confronté par rapport à Jellal et Mystogun, il lui raconte la vérité au côté de Mystogun, qui partit en missions derrière et laisse Nagato seul a la guilde

Alors qu'une semaine était passer et que la guilde était en train de ce battre, Nagato manger au comptoir quand quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit

"Mirajane ?"

"Oui ? "

"Lorsque tu as combattue Freed tu as dis que Freed aller tuer l'homme que tu aime, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus à ce sujet"

Mirajane rougit fortement " Comme tu t'en doute, je parler bien de toi, Nagato je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre" elle attrape la main de Nagato cherchant a voir une réaction, alors que Nagato s'apprête répondre un grenouille ouvre les portes de la guilde

"Bonjour, je cherche Nagato Uzumaki j'ai un message du conseil de la magie" Nagato fait un signe de main en réponse

"Bien, le conseil de la magie propose à Nagato l'offre de saint sorcier, le nouveau saint sorcier sera connus sous Pain pour ne pas révéler ses capacité, votre promotions à était décider suite à votre victoire écrasante sur José"

Nagato accepte alors le titre et devient le saint sorcier de rang 10, oubliant totalement de répondre a Mirajane.

* * *

Time skip

Alors que Nagato ce repose à la guilde il voit Makarov et Mirajane expliquer les guildes noirs et la mission de réunir plusieurs guilde pour attaquer l'une des 3 dirigeante de l'alliance Baram Oracion Seis.

Alors que l'équipe Erza est envoyer, Nagato fait connaitre sa présence

"Maître j'aimerai les rejoindres"

"Malheureusement Mystogun n'est pas la et personne ne peut protéger ton vrai corp " au même Mirajane intervient

"Je vais protéger sont vrai corp, j'ai retrouver ma magie, je peux facilement le protéger pendant qu'il ce bat" Makarov accepte aussitôt.

Time skip devant le manoir de Maitre Bob de blue pégasus

L'équipe fairy tail était arriver, tous sauf Mirajane et Nagato qui ce sont cacher à proximité, Animal path arrive alors et l'équipe entre dans le manoir, une fois à l'intérieur une équipe composé de Eave un jeune homme au cheveux blond, Hibiki un mage au cheveux brun et enfin Ren un homme a la peau sombre et au cheveux noir c'est l'équipe Trimen de Blue Pegasus, les Trimen ont alors amené animal path, Erza et Lucy pour les soigner à la grande contrariété de Pain.

"Les filles vous pouvez rester, les hommes partait"

"Désolé mais on tient à nos princesse et on part nulle part sans elle " réplique Gray alors qu'un homme au cheveux roux saute du balcon

"Erza mon amour " Erza reçoit alors des frissons

"Pardonner nous maître Ichiya, nous ne savions pas qu'Erza et vous était ensemble "

Erza à alors nié avant de jeter Ichiya vers la porte d'entrer au même moment un homme aux cheveux argenté l'attrape et gèle son visage avant de le jeter vers Trimen

"C'est comme sa que vous accueillez la guilde de Lamia Scale? "

Gray à était le premier a réagir" Léon tu as rejoins une guilde alors "

Au même moment un voix puissante leur demande d'arrêter, il s'agit d'un grand homme chauve habillé en moine avec un grand bâtons dans sa main gauche et le médaillons de saint sorcier dans son dos.

"Jura" sourit Léon

"Nous ne sommes pas la pour nous disputer mais pour préparer un plan d'action face a Oracion seis, je vois que chaque guilde sauf Cait Shelter est ici, les 6membre de fairy tail sont présent, les 3 de lamia scale et 4 de blue Pegasus .

"Attend il n'y a que 5 membre de fairy tail " réplique Hibiki

Animal ce lève alors et s'approche de Jura qui s'incline alors " je suis heureux de rencontrer le plus récent membre des saints sorcier"

"De même, j'ai entendu parler de toi Iron Jura , quand au fait que nous sommes 6 nous devons le garder secret pour l'instant "

Jura qui connaissait la vérité étant un sorcier saint, il ce retourne entendant un bruit de chute et vois une fille au cheveux long et bleu qui ce redresse

"Bonjour je suis wendy Marvell membre de Cait Shelter, heureuse de vous rencontrer"

Les autres ce présente alors et Ichiya revient des toilettes et leur montre le Cristina, un navire qui vole, il est sensé détruire Oracion seis une fois leur base localiser mais alors le Cristina explose et tombe dans la forêt plus loin, peu après tout le monde part voir ce qui c'est passer quand Ichiya arrête Jura pour lui parler mais alors Ichiya est transpercer par un récepteur de chakra de Pain, Jura aller frapper Pain quand Ichiya ce transforme en 2 petit être bleu qui disparaisse peu après

"Ce sont des esprits céleste , ont doit retourner voir les autres, alors qu'il arrive près d'une falaise il voit Oracion seis, et brain en train de charger son bâton avec un crâne avec une boule dans la bouche à une extrémité du bâton, mais alors Jura bloque le sort avec sa magie , Brain et sa guilde fuient alors emportant Wendy avec eux. Pain et Jura vérifie les autres, Pain vit l'état du bras d' Erza, et essaie de diagnostiqué quel poisons est utiliser , Carla leur raconte alors la magie de Wendy, une tueuse de dragon céleste, qui possède d'importantes capacité de guérisons, entendant cela chaque membre de fairy tail regarde Pain. Jura s'avance alors

"Pain ramène toi ici avec ton partenaire on doit leur dire la vérité de plus wendy pourrais te soigner, Pain acquiesce, quelques minutes plus tard Nagato arrive sur la falaise avec Mirajane à ses côtés Nagato ce présente alors comme étant Pain et leur raconte sont incapacité a bouger et sa capacité à contrôler 6 corps, les Trimen ont alors commencer à draguer Mirajane.

"Vous savez je sort avec Nagato à présent "

Tout le monde était choquer de l'information sauf les Trimen qui pleures dans un coin, Mirajane commence à raconter à Erza comment c'est arrivé

(Flashback début )

Nagato et Mirajane se trouver dans une grotte et bavarder alors que Animal est présent avec l'équipe Erza.

"Nagato tu n'a pas répondu à mes sentiments la dernière fois, j'aimerais savoir à présent "

"Mirajane, je t'aime aussi , je voulais rien te dire tant que je ne parviens pas à me guérir."

Nagato embrasse alors Mirajane avant de lui dire ce qui vient de ce passé avec le Jura et le reste ainsi que la possibilité de le guérir

(Fin flashback )

Nagato demande alors de créé une base, avant de partir à l'attaque.

Ceux qui reste à la base sont Hibiki, Erza et Nagato, les autres membres de l'alliance sont partie dans des directions différente pour affronter les filière de Oracion seis et tenter de récupérer wendy.

Pain POV.

Je controle Animal path et court vers la base d'Oracion seis, je croise alors une guilde noir qui tente de bloquer ma route, j'invoque alors un cerbère et un rhinocéros pour les vaincre et un oiseau pour voler jusque la base, une fois arriver je vois une grotte dans une clairière entouré d'eau, je saute devant et invoque mes autres chemins, j'envoie Asura à l'intérieur ou il combat Cobra et Brain alors que midnight dort, sans que personne le remarque un caméléon à manger wendy et happy avant de sortir et de les recracher, au même moment Asura utilise une technique d'autodestruction et fait écroulée la caverne sur les membres de Oracion seis, au même moment Animal path invoque les reste d'Asura qui est alors réanimé par Naraka, peu après alors que retourne dans la base de l'alliance je croise Racer un mage blond avec un long nez pointu et des lunettes de courses, je vois une boîte entourer de chaînes autour de lui, méfiant je m'arrête et le vois disparaître et frapper chacun de mes cheminsvraiment .

J'utilise alors Asura qui envoie alors des missiles aléatoirement alors que Ningendô s'enfuit avec wendy sur le dos, alors que racer essaie de suivre Ningendô j'envoie Deva qui utilise un shinra tensei pour envoyer racer à l'opposé de Ningendô, Animal path envoie alors un cerbère combattre Racer alors que les Pain sont invoqué face à moi

J'ai alors cesser la connexion avec eux et ce concentre sur Ningendô qui est en chemin vers moi.

Alors que Ningendô court, wendy ce réveille et ce débat, Ningendô la pose alors au sol

"Qui êtes vous ?"

Ningendô lui raconte la vérité sur son corps et comment sont vrai corp a besoin d'elle pour être soigner, alors que wendy et Ningendô rejoigne la base, wendy soigne Erza qui part alors ce battre.

"Wendy peut tu soigner mon corps ?"

"Je peux mais j'ai pas assez d'énergie" elle était sur le point de pleurer

"Si je t'envoie mon énergie, peut tu l'utiliser pour me soigner ?"

Wendy commence alors à retirer chaque tige de mon dos ce qui me déchire le dos, wendy à alors commencer à me soigner, je lui transfert mon énergie qui lui permet de me soigner au bout de 30 minute, nous nous sommes évanouie derrière.

Time skip ( tout a était Canon sauf pour Jellal qui n'a pas était libérer "

Je me réveil et vois wendy partit je commence à marcher encore peu habitué je vois au loin Nirvana une sorte d'araignée géante, Nagato la rejoins courant peu à peu et commence s 'habituer, lorsqu'il arrive il voit Mirajane affronter midnight.

"Il est minuit et à minuit je suis invincible "

Alors que Midnight reflète la magie de Mirajane et l'enfonce dans un mur, alors que que Midnight essaie de la finir, Nagato ce dresse entre eux.

"Shinra tensei " midnight a était envoyer volé et peu après Nagato transforme son bras droit en un canon avant de tirer créant une grande explosion, il voit Midnight vaincu au sol alors il retourne a Mirajane.

"Mirajane sa va ?"

"Nagato ? Tu marche ?"

"Oui laisse moi m'occuper d'eux" Nagato invoque un oiseau qui transporte Mirajane hors du nirvana, peu après Nagato demande à tout le monde de fuir Nirvana, alors qu'il ne reste plus que Brian, Nagato flotte dans les air avant d'utiliser sa technique de répulsion a pleine puissante ce qui a pour effet de laisser un grand cratère mais pour être sur que personne ne découvre le Nirvana il utilise Chibaku Tensei et s'enferme dans une boule avant de l'envoyer dans l'espace.

Alors que Nagato retourne voir l'alliance Jura vient lui parler

"C'est de très puissante technique que tu as, maintenant que ton corps est rétablit tu peux monter en niveau au sein des saint sorcier"

Nagato hoche de la tête avant de revenir a sa guilde qui le félicite de sa guérison, à part Natsu qui essaie de le frapper mais finis par être renvoyer à travers la forêt.

Time skip

Devant le hall de guilde de Cait Shelter, Roubaul le maitre de la guilde leur dit la vérité sur le fait d'être un des nirvites qui ont créé le Nirvana et qu'il était un esprit et que toute la guilde n'était que le fruit de sa magie. Wendy qui pleurait alors a était invitée à rejoindre la guilde par Erza.

Alors que la le groupe Erza arrive devant le hall de guilde Natsu entre en premier.

"Nous sommes de retour " fairy tail à alors hurler devant leur retour avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il regarder tous Nagato qui marcher derrière Natsu

"Tu es guéri ?"

"Oui et voici un nouveau membre Maître c'est wendy et carla , wendy est une tueuse de dragon céleste " le maître était étonner d'avoir un troisième tueur de dragon dans sa guilde lève sa tasse et hurle de faire la fête.

Quelque heure plus tard, une grenouille entre dans la guilde et demande a voir Nagato et Makarov , qui l'invite à entrer dans le bureau du maître avant d'appeler Nagato, une fois que Nagato arrive il voit sa nouvelle tenue vestimentaire, une robe akatsuki avec un chapeau portant des bandes blanche et une petite clochette, sous la robe ce trouve une tenue style anbu de konoha sans le Tanto.

"Maître ? Le conseil veut nous voir ?"

"Je dois aller avec toi car quelqu'un n'a pas apprécier que tu prenne sa place de n°6 en sorcier saint, il ce trouve être Nuri Doll, il utilise la magie de l'eau , il te défie pour récupérer sa place, à toi d'accepter ou pas "

"J'accepte mais j'aimerai que Mirajane vienne avec nous "

Le maître hoche la tête avant de me dire d'être présent devant Era le siège du conseil de la magie dans 1 semaine

* * *

Ce chapitre est finis

Prochain chapitre sera Nagato contre Nuri et l'arc édolas


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je ne possède ni naruto ni fairy tail

"Parle"

'Pense'

* * *

1 semaine plus tard, ERA

Alors que le groupe de makarov, nagato et mirajane s'approche du siège du conseil de la magie, ils rencontrent un sorcier saint avec un long manteau blanc avec un emblème de Saint sorcier sur le dos, ce mage avait les cheveux noir et des yeux bleus il faisait à peu près la taille de nagato.

"Bonjour a vous, je suis Nuri Doll, je suppose que la tête rouge et celui qui pense être meilleur que moi ? Suivait moi l'arêne est déjà prête"

Makarov fait un signe de tête avant de le suivre suivis du groupe.

* * *

Nagato POV

Après que nous sommes tous entrés dans l'arêne nous avons était acceuillit par le conseil tout entier venu en personne, l'arêne est plutôt grande avec un espace réservé au invité d'honneur qui ce trouve être actuellement le conseil de la magie ainsi que le roi de fioré Thomas.E Fioré et sa fille Hisui, le champ de bataille faisait a peu près la taille de celui du Domus Flau avec des gradins tout autour pouvant accueillir plus de 100 000 personnes.

Je peux voir makarov rejoindre la zone réservé au saint sorcier alors que mirajane s'approche de moi

"Nagato bonne chance et fait attention"

"Je te le promet" je l'embrasse alors avant de me diriger au centre du champ de bataille alors que mirajane a trouver une place a côté, Nuri a commencer a avancer aussi et s'arrête une fois en face de moi, une fois le signale donné pour commencer le combat il m'envoie plusieurs jet d'eau aussi fin que des aiguilles, je les esquives et regarde derrière moi pour plusieurs trous dans le mur derrière moi, je me retourne et vois une autre salve d'aiguilles d'eau ce diriger vers moi, j"utilise shinra tensei pour tout les repoussés avant de claquer une main au sol et d'invoquer un caméleon et de me cacher dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne devienne invisible pour réfléchir a une stratégie.

"c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Esquiver, bloquer et te cacher ? Tu te crois meilleurs que moi alors que tu es faible ? Si tu pense mérité mon rang alors faisons un pari, si je gagne la célèbre mirajane devra sortir avec moi et me faire plaisir pour toute une nuit, si tu gagne, je t'offre ce que tu veux.

Au moment où ses paroles sont sortis de sa bouche la colère ne pouvait que ressortir de moi brisant l'invocation.

"Comment ose tu parier quelque chose comme sa ?"

"Si tu es si fort tu devrais pas avoir de problème, nomme ce que tu veux, ma nuit viendra plus vite ainsi"

"NAGATO JE T'EN PRIS REFUSE"

"J'accepte, mais si je gagne c'est qu'une fois ton cadavre a mes pieds"Nuri écarquilles les yeux"mon prix est donc ta mort"

Peu après je transforme mon bras gauche en scie automatique avant de trancher chaque projectile qu'il envoie et tente de le trancher, au même moment il crée un grand raz de marée qui va me submerger, je retransforme mon bras gauche a sa forme d'origine avant de levé les mains et d'absorber sont attaques, au même moment je subis plusieurs coup dans le dos alors que Nuri m'engage au corp a corp, je me retourne avant d'utilise ma technique de répulsions et de l'envoyer a l'autre bout de terrain puis je transforme mon bras droit en canon avant de tirer sur Nuri qui au dernier moment se relève et crée un miroir d'eau qui renvoie le projectile vers moi m'explosant au visage.

"J'ai analyser toute tes techniques, tu ne peux rien faire"

je me redresse alors et envoie plusieurs missiles sur Nuri qui utilise a nous un miroir d'eau pour renvoyer l'attaque mais au même moment j'utilise ma technique d'attraction qui le sort de sa protection alors que les missiles l'atteignent peu après causant une énorme explosion, peu après je claque ma main au sol invoquant le roi des enfers qui envoie sa langue dans le nuage de fumée, ressortant Nuri qui avait quelque égratignure.

"Je te présente le roi des enfers, il va te juger, si il te juge coupable il va dévorer ton âme"

"C'est impossible une tel magie n'existe pas" a distance le conseil de la magie pense la même chose

"Excuse toi maintenant si tu mens le roi des enfers va prendre ton âme, implore le pardon de mirajane"

"Je ne m'excuserai jamais tu es faible et son pardon je n'ai pas a lui donner après la nuit que je vais lui offrir"

"Je vois, alors subis la colère de dieu car ton âme est a moi" je m'approche en même temps que chaque parole sois prononcés et finis par poser la main sur sa tête avant d'arracher son âme, le roi des enfers laisse alors tomber son cadavre avant de disparaitre.

Le conseil de la magie était choqué par mes actions, ils allaient protester mais ce sont rappeler des termes du pari laissant alors tomber.

"Nagato Uzumaki est le gagnant il devient donc le Saint sorcier n°6 et aussi pour tes exploits en tant que Pain ainsi que tes capacités nous te donnons le titre de dieu de la douleur"

* * *

Time skip, Début arc édolas

* * *

Sa faisait 2 mois que Nagato avait tué Nuri, il pleuvait a Magnolia alors qu'au dessus de la ville on peut voir un tourbillon ce former, non loin de la guilde on pouvait voir nagato et mystogun discutait

"L'anima est la et elle est trop puissante, je ne peux pas l'arrêter"

"Je vois, Mystogun empêche l'anima de m'absorber et envoie moi a édolas, je vais régler le problème moi même"

"Bien, mais fait attention, prend ceci c'est des Earthball, sa permet d'utiliser la magie sans contrainte comme dans ce monde"

"Je n'utilise pas de magie, tu as oublié?"

"Non, mais les tueurs de dragons seront immunisés a l'anima ils en auront besoins pour utiliser leur magie"

"D'accord bonne chance Mystogun"

"Bonne chance a toi mon ami"

A ce moment l'anima absorbe toute la ville sauf nagato et les tueurs de dragon plus lucy, mystogun envoie alors nagato a édolas

* * *

Nagato POV

J'ouvre les yeux et vois plusieurs îles flottaient dans les airs, je pris alors repaire et commence a marcher en essayant de trouver des personnes qui pourraient me renseigner.

Plusieurs jour plus tard.

Alors que j'arrive près d'un ruisseau et étanche ma soif et ma faim avec quelque fruit je vois un groupe de l'armé royal ainsi qu'un transporteur flottant

"Nous devons tous nous diriger vers la capital maintenant, nous allons assister a l'extraction de la grande lacryma"

J'en avais assez entendus, j'ai alors sauté au milieu du groupe avant d'envoyer une onde de choc qui envoie tout les soldats dans la fôret heurtant des arbres et sombrant dans l'inconscience, je me dirige alors vers le pilote de l'engin lui ordonnant de me conduire a la capital sinon je le ferai dévorer par le roi des enfers que j'ai invoquer derrière moi.

Peu après je peux voir la capital ainsi que deux Lacrima l'une plus grosse sur une des îles flottantes et l'autre plus petite au milieu de la capital.

Je remercie le soldat avant de sauter alors que le roi donne un discours au sujet de la lacryma, je décide de m'occuper du roi en premier, lui tombant dessus et le capturant, je vois alors dans la foule gajeel, je lui fait un signe de tête avant de courir avec le roi et j'assome chaque soldat qui me bloque avant de menacer de prendre l'âme du roi, je fait une démonstration en sortant son âme sans l'arracher ce qui a pour résultat que les soldats reculent, pendant ce temps je vois Gajeel faire libérer Erza et Gray qui étaient dans la lacryma et les amènes vers moi, j'ai alors une idée, je demande a Gajeel de garder le roi frost en otage avant de flotter dans les airs, ce qui fait que chaque soldat commence a murmurer a mon sujet.

"Soldat de édolas, mon nom est Nagato mais vous me connaissez tous sous un autre nom, vous me connaissez comme dieu"

Je vois les mages de fairy tail me regardaient prêt a rire devant mon complexe divin même si mes pouvoirs ressemblent beaucoup a ceux d'un dieu, du côté des soldats certains me crois alors que d'autre semble incertain, chaque commandant ce dresse alors devant moi et déclare que je mens.

"Vous me croyez pas? alors voici la preuve"J'ai alors utiliser shinra tensei pour envoyer chaque commandant au sol ne pouvant pas résister étant dépourvu de magie avant de lancer un récepteur de chakra que je viens de fabriquer dans le coeur du roi.

Les soldats allez alors commencer a attaque les mages de fairy tail ainsi que moi avec leur commandant pour venger leur roi quand j'ai commencer a faire plusieurs signes de main

"GEDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU" le roi des enfers est alors sortie du sol et a ramené l'âme du roi a la vie, aux chocs de toutes les personnes présents

"Voici la preuve que je suis dieu, je peux ramener les morts a la vie ainsi que vous écraser d'un coup de poignet"

Chaque commandant m'a cru et ce sont agenouillés alors que le roi avait disparu, j'ai alors ordonnés la libération des chasseurs de dragons ainsi que la déstitution du roi Frost et que le nouveau roi sera le prince Jellal, qui apparaît peu après.

Alors que chaque mage de fairy tail ce retrouve sur la grande place un grand bruit ce fait entendre, nous regardons alors vers le chateaux et virent un grande lancer transperser l'île de la lacryma restante et l'envoie sur Extalia la capital des exceeds

Happy, Carla et Lily saisirent leur partenaire ( Lily prend Gajeel) alors que les Erza s'envole sur des drakes vers extalia, je commence alors a voler vers extalia mais au même moment un Droma anime fait son appariton contrôler par l'ancier roi Frost.

"Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel, il est a vous je m'occupe de l'île."

Les tueurs de dragons ont alors commencer a engager la bataille contre le Droma anime alors que j'arrive devant extalia je vois tout les exceed commencer a essayer de repousser l'île de la Lacryma j'utilise alors mes pouvoirs sur la gravité pour la stopper ce qui me pris énormément de chakra face a autant de magie de tueur de dragon, une fois stabiliser je vois les îles tomber et le Droma anime détruit, je ralentis la chute des îles évitant la mort de certains villageois avant que chaque personne de Earthland et tout les exceeds ne commencent a briller et a disparaître vers Earthland.

Alors que je disparait aussi je regarde Jellal avant de serrer dans mes bras et prononce mes adieux avant de disparaître.

* * *

Quelque semaine plus tard après que Natsu et le reste du groupe et expliqué a toute la guilde ainsi qu'a Gildarts récemment revenus de missions de 100 ans qui a échoué ce qui c'est passé avec Mystogun et le monde de édolas.

En ce moment tout les membres de la guilde était présent et excité de savoir qui aller pouvoir passé les examens de classe S

Makarov commence alors a ce levé

"Mage de fairy tail, les examens de rangs S vont bientôt avoir lieu comme vous le savez moi et les mages de rang S actuel nous allons juger votre force, votre courage , votre volonté et votre coeur, les obstacles seront Erza, Mirajane et Gildarts, Nagato qui est récemment devenu l'As de fairy tail ayant battus Gildarts sera l'examen final, vous devrez faire les 2 examens précedent si vous voulez atteindre Nagato."

Voici les candidats selectionnés.

* * *

Fin chapitre 6.

Je n'aime pas trop l'arc Edolas donc je l'ai fait très rapides

De plus je vais me lancer dans une autre fanfiction en même temps que celle-ci et comme celle-ci ce sera une fanfic avec un sujet très peu utilisé et peu rechercher.

Prochain chapitre, Examen de rang S avec la guerre contre grimoire Hearth , l'attaque d'acnologia et peut être les 7 ans d'absence, même si je prévois que Nagato ne soit pas dans la Sphère des Fée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

J'ai réfléchis et dans ce chapitre il y aura seulement l'arc Tenrô les prochains chapitre seront sur les 7 ans

De plus ma nouvelle fanfiction est sortie du moins le chapitre 1 si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à me MP

"Parle"

'Pense'

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Freed Justin, Juvia Lockster , Elfman Strauss et enfin Levy Mcgarden. Vous devez tous trouvez un partenaire et venir dans 1 semaine au port.

1 semaine plus tard les équipes était réunis

Natsu et happy

Cana et Lucy

Gray et Loki

Juvia et Lissanna

Elfman et Evergreen

Freed et Bixrow

Levy et Gajeel

Alors qu'ils embarquent et approches de l'île sainte de fairy tail, Makarov arrête le navire avant de déclarer

"Voici l'île Tenrô vous aller devoirs nager jusqu'a la plage et choisir une grotte et affronter l'obstacle le deuxième examen sera expliquer a ceux qui sont passer "

Time skip

Alors que les équipes de Gray, Cana, Levy, Natsu et Elfman ont réussis à passer Makarov décidé d'expliquer le deuxième examen

"Le deuxième examen dure 1 journée vous devez trouver la tombe de Mavis, notre premier maître, si vous réussissez votre obstacle final sera Nagato "

Au court du dernier examen beaucoup de chose ce sont produite, comme Natsu qui a rencontrer le légendaire mage noir Zeref et enfin l'attaque de Grimoire hearth.

On pouvait voir des combat sur toute l'ile mais surtout le QG de Grimoire Hearth face à Makarov dans sa forme de géant prêt à faire subir la Loi des fée qui a échoué lorsqu'il rencontre leur maitre, Hadès ou encore le Nidaime maitre de fairy tail Precht qui utilise la loi des grimoires ce qui a terrasser Makarov trop choquer pour ce défendre .

Nagato POV

Alors que je court vers le quartier général je vois le maitre ce faire battre je me présente alors face a hadès

"Enfant de Makarov tu dois avoir du courage pour me faire face, alors soit je te laisserai me lancer un sortilège de ton choix je vais l'encaisser et te terrasser"

Je décide d'obtenir ma chance grâce à sa naïveté et sa surestime de lui même j'utilise le Asura path pour me crée 2 paire de bras supplémentaire et chacun font un signe de main alors que j'utilise près de 75% de ma magie.

"Ton sortilège ne sert à rien ? Je t'ai laisser une chance maintenant tombe enfant de Makarov " mais alors il remarque une ombre au dessus de lui

"Mon attaque la plus puissante TENGAI SHINSEI "

La météorite s'est écrasé sur le navire et une deuxième la heurter derrière ne laissant rien derrière à part Hadès brisé et le coeur dans le vaisseau détruit.

'Je ferai mieux de finir le reste de Grimoire hearth, je commence à courir et vois Natsu vaincre Zancrow, Gajeel vaincre plusieurs membre de la guilde noir, Freed et Bixrow défendre les blesser de fairy tail, je remarque alors le mage noir ce diriger vers moi je commence alors à l'affronter en lui envoyant plusieurs missiles.

"Nagato Uzumaki, c'est sa ?"

" et toi Zeref ?"

Il acquiesce avant de perdre le contrôle de sa magie et me demande de fuir ce que je refuse, sa magie de la mort de dirige vers moi, je commence a l'absorber et me rend compte que si je continue je vais vieillir et mourir j'arrête alors et préfère l'attaquer à distance alors qu'il s'enfuis de peur de nous faire du mal avec sa magie.

Alors que je tente de le retrouver je remarque que grimoire hearth à était éliminée et je décide de revenir au groupe , Makarov s'approche de moi

"Alors ta technique la plus forte est de faire tomber une météorite ? Ne l'utilise jamais je t'en prie " je hoche la tête avant d'entendre un grand hurlement de dragon, et peut voir un dragon pourfendre les cieux il était noir avec des marques bleu, acnologia le roi dragon ou dragon de l'apocalypse.

Makarov nous demande de fuir et commence à la combattre mais je décide d'agir et utilise ma technique de répulsion avant de me dresser à côté de Makarov " Makarov une famille sans père est une famille qui pleure je vais m' en occuper "

"Tu n'a plus de chakra Nagato "

Je sort un pilule et la mange ce qui régénère mon chakra et choque Makarov

"C'est une pilule de chakra je l'ai fait fabriquer par Porlyusica "

(Flashback )

j'était devant la maison de Porlyusica

"J'aimerai que tu me fabrique une sorte de médicament qui régénère mon chakra c'est possible ? "

"Oui mais il me faudra c'est herbes maintenant sort de chez moi sale humain" dit-elle alors qu'elle me tend un papier sur le quel elle avait griffonné

"Vous avez trouvé les ingrédient nécessaire très vite "

"J'ai beaucoup étudié le chakra depuis que je t'ai rencontrer c'est comme sa que je sais qu'elle plante tu aura besoin, mais il faudra pas abuser des médicament "

(Fin flashback)

alors que je me dresse devant acnologia Je lève mes main et commence à lancer la naissance de l'astre divin en envoyant une orbe de gravité ou je concentre tout le chakra que je viens de gagner ce qui a fait qu'une grande partie des arbres et de la terre de l'ile était attirer et on formé une énorme sphère ( 10 fois plus grosse que celle qui a enfermé kyubi ) j'ai alors utiliser tout le chakra qui le reste pour transformer mon bras en canon et tirer tout le reste en un projectile qui a transpercer la sphère " Destruction de l'astre divin " l'astre a alors exploser et ne laissant aucune trace de sphère mais laissant aussi acnologia avec quelque blessure très énervé alors qu'il m'envoie volé à travers toute l'ile et me laisse regarder son souffle raser l'ile avec les membres de ma guilde présente, je vois alors une grande sphère autour de l'ile portant le symbole de fairy tail avant de disparaître avec toute l'ile.

Devant le carnage que le dragon je commence à marcher sur l'eau avec mon chakra et regarde ou l'ile se trouver les larmes coulant de mes camarades tomber, je commence alors à recueillir mon énergie vitale avant de commencer les signes demain et de déclarer

"GEDO RINNE TEN-"

"Arrête sa " au même moment toute l'énergie de ma technique à disparut et je vois une petite fille au cheveux long et ondulé blond marcher pied nu sur l'eau

"Tes amis ne sont pas mort, je suis Mavis Vermillon Shodaime maitre et fondatrice de fairy tail, tes amis on utiliser une des 3 grandes magies de fairy tail Fairy Sphère, elle va évacuer la magie du dragon en 7 ans"

"Je ne peux pas les revoir avant ? Et je croyais que vous etiez morte "

"Je suis un esprit quand a tes amis ils seront en stase pendant 7 ans quand à toi, je t'ai observer et il faut quelqu'un pour protéger et diriger fairy tail, Nagato Uzumaki deviens le Yondaime maitre de fairy tail "

"Non, Makarov est le maître "

"Makarov sera absent pour 7 ans il faut un maitre tu es le seul capable je t'en prie "

"Bien, j'accepte"

Peu après un navire arrive avec le symbole de fairy tail sur les voiles, Nagato s'en approche et explique ce qui c'est passer et aussi la rencontre incroyable avec l'esprit de Mavis, les membres de fairy tail lui raconte comment ils ont entendu dire que acnologia aurai raser l'ile Tenrô et qu'ils sont venu vérifier immédiatement, la plupart était soulager qu'il pourrait revoir les membres de fairy tail actuellement en stade.

Alors qu'il rentre dans la guilde Nagato entre dans ses fonctions de maitre de fairy tail et envoie une lettre au conseil de la magie pour leur expliquer les détails avant d'entamer une pile de papier qui pour la plupart relate des destruction causé par fairy tail.

* * *

Chapitre terminé

Un peu rapide mais la plupart est canon et j'aime par répéter le canon surtout que la plupart d'entre vous le connaisse.

Nagato est donc maître de fairy tail et les prochain chapitre seront sur les 7 ans et ce qu'il va faire ainsi que les premier GM et une flashback du combat entre Nagato et Gildarts pour titre de L'as de fairy tail, Nagato va aussi devenir dieu d'Ishgar


End file.
